Il était deux fois Harry Potter
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: Suite de NARAEHarry Potter repart sur de toutes nouvelles bases: vingt ans plus tard... avec toute la smala qu'ont engendré les personnages principaux! Sans compter leurs amis... pauvres parents, ils vont comprendre ce qu'endure un mono...
1. Notes ennuyantes de l'auteur

_**Les-notes-de-l'auteur-folle-dingue-qui-servent-à-rien-et-à-personne**_

**__**

Bonjour!! Alors, nous voilà repartis tous ensemble pour la suite et fin, sorte de grand épilogue, de Narae!! (pour faire court ;) )

Alors, le passage déprimant... le...

**DISCLAIMER:** Rien du monde Ô combien passionant et fantastique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, bien malheureusement. Je n'en tire aucun profit financier.

**TITRE:** Il était deux fois Harry Potter.

**RATING:** G

**GENRE:** humour/romance et BEAUCOUP de family, si l'on peut dire.

****

**RESUME:** Après Narae, Harry Potter repart sur de toutes nouvelles bases. Nous le retrouvons ici vingt ans plus tard... avec toute la smala qu'ont engendré les personnages principaux! Sans compter leurs amis... pauvres parents, ils vont comprendre ce qu'endure un moniteur de colo...

Voilà! Maintenant, je crois que tout est dit! Cette fic ne durera pas très longtemps, étant une sorte d'épilogue complémentaire à la fic sur laquelle elle est basée. Pour les gens qui n'auraient pas lu le long pavé que j'ai pondu (60 chapitres), voici le rappel des personnages pour pouvoir les situer. Vous pourrez alors suivre sans avoir lu Narae, vu que la fic n'est pas une suite à proprement parler...

****

**Nymphëo ??? future Malefoy:** ancienne reine de la cité des elfes, elle a quitté ses fonctions pour vivre en tant que simple mortelle aux côtés d'un serpentard que nous connaissons bien, Draco.

****

**Sélénée ??? future Potter:** Néréide, elle est mariée à Harry et est son grand amour.

****

**Gabrielle Trompe La Mort future Black: **Vampire, elle a beaucoup vécu et a trouvé repos près de Sirius.

****

**Maëlle Missante future Lupin:** Serpentarde au coeur d'or, très rusée et futée. Mariée à Remus.

****

**Quelques ptites choses à savoir pour comprendre un peu mieux:** Harry et Draco ont changé le futur et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Dumbledore est mort. Mc Gonagall tient Poudlard d'une main ferme. Harry et Draco sont (pour faire court et simple) restés dans le passé, n'ayant plus moyen de retourner dans leur futur révolu. Ils ont empêché leur propre naissance mais sont revenus (Cf journal de jedusor, c'est le même système). Peter est mort avant d'avoir mal tourné et (lisez peut être le chapitre 60 de Narae qui est très court pour comprendre) n'a pas totalement disparu. depuis ce temps, les anciens que nous connaissons ont eu des enfants et une famille... Je ne vous en dit pas plus.... la suite... est ici.

Et voici la chronologie des naissances et des mariages! Attention, j'y ai passé des heures mdr!

4 février 1978: Mariage de sélénée et harry, Draco et Nymphëo.

28 Avril 1978: Naissance de Mélissa Potter (Harry)

17 Août 1979: Mariage de Lily et James.

22 Décembre 1979: Naissance de Clarrice Potter (James)

2 Janvier 1980: Naissance de Ociane et Mariah Malefoy.

18 Janvier 1981: Naissance d'Harry Black.

3 Mars 1981: Mariage de Sirius et Gabrielle Black.

30 Mai 1981: Mariage de Remus et Maëlle Lupin.

31 Juillet 1983: Naissance d'Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie Potter (Harry)

5 Novembre 1984: Naissance de Cécile Lupin.

7 Septembre 1984: Naissance de Peter Black.

5 Mai 1988: Mort de Conrad Potter, père de James.

20 Août 1988: Naissance de Conrad Potter (James)

28 Août 1992: Naissance d'Olivier Lupin.

13 Octobre 1994: Naissance de Louise Black.

14 Novembre 1995: Naissance de Bastien Malefoy.

Et donc les âges...

Mélissa Potter - 20 ans

Clarrice Potter - 19 ans

Ociane et Mariah Malefoy - 18 ans

Harry Black - 17 ans

Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie Potter - 15 ans

Cécile Lupin et Peter Black - 14 ans

Conrad Potter - 10 ans

Olivier Lupin - 6 ans

Louise Black - 4 ans

Bastien Malefoy - 3 ans

Et voilàà!

Gros Bzouuuuu!


	2. Vive les vacances!

_**Vive les vacances !!!**_

Rappel des âges pour un auteur qui s'embrouille dans sa propre fic... mdr:

Mélissa Potter - 20 ans

Clarrice Potter - 18 ans

Ociane et Mariah Malefoy - 18 ans

Harry Black - 17 ans

Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie Potter - 15 ans

Cécile Lupin et Peter Black - 14 ans

Conrad Potter - 10 ans

Olivier Lupin - 6 ans

Louise Black - 4 ans

Bastien Malefoy - 3 ans

Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en 1997, à cette époque, donc... certains éléments y ont leur place, qu'ils n'avaient pas avant!

En passant, merci à Andromède pour son poème ridicule pondu pour notre Jamesie national!

Et un BIG merci à Inalis pour son attentive relecture!! Et aussi à Maëlle!!! merci à tous!

**Spéciale dédicace ** pour Tous les membres du forum de la carte du maraudeur qui se reconnaîtront! Parce que je les aime, parce qu'il me font rire, parce qu'ensemble on a pleuré et parce qu'ensemble on est tous bien. Et je vous dit à dans un an sur les plages de Provence!

Et voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture :)

_**Jour 1**_

"RENDEZ MOI CA BANDE DE CHIEURS!!!!"

Une jeune fille à qui l'on donnait environ 15 ans déboula à fond dans un couloir avant de descendre les marches d'un grand et bel escalier de bois quatre à quatre. Elle se cogna contre un torse moelleux et musclé à souhait alors que trois enfants rigolaient, cachés sous une table.

Ladite jeune fille leva les yeux et rougit.

"Oh..." c'était Harry, Harry Black, le fils du parrain de son père. Et accessoirement le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu.

"Ca t'arrive souvent?" demanda le jeune homme en la reluquant de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

"Heu..." Aurore Potter s'escrimait à trouver ses mots. "Pas vraiment non..."

"Bonjour tout de même!" Il se pencha et lui fit la bise, ce qui fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune fille.

"Oui, oui, bonjour, c'est ça... maintenant... "Elle inspira à fond... "OLIVIER, LOUISE ET BASTIEN, OU ETES VOUS PETITS CONS???"

Elle continua sa diatribe, débitant de peu gracieux noms d'oiseaux.

"AURORE POTTER!!!" Aïe aïe aïe... la maman entra en scène. "De un, tu arrêtes de crier des insanités que les petits vont répéter à tout va! De deux, tu montes t'habiller! Et de trois, vous trois là-bas sous la table, vous lui rendez ses affaires!"

Sélénée Potter, les yeux flamboyants de colère, regarda les trois petits, Olivier Lupin, Louise Black et Bastien Malfoy, âgés respectivement de 6, 4 et 3 ans, rendre les sous-vêtements roses à une Aurore en colère et rouge comme une écrevisse de honte devant le PLUS-QUE-BEAU Harry Black (qui continuait d'ailleurs de la dépecer visuellement avec un air très intéressé).

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Louise! Et ne me fais pas ces yeux innocents, je sais que c'est toi qui a eu cette idée! T'es pas la fille de ton père pour rien!"

"Mais 'Arry..."

Aurore partit, rouge de honte, avec sa mère, Sélénée.

"Pas de mais! Seulement..." Il sortit une pièce de deux mornilles de sa poche et se baissa à la hauteur de sa petite sœur: "Je t'en donne encore autant si tu le refais!"

La petite se saisit de l'argent et cria un tonitruant "JURE!!!!" avant de rejoindre Olivier et Bastien, ses deux amis...

Satisfait, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où déjeunait toute la joyeuse bande qui était arrivée tôt le matin. Il s'assit entre Conrad Potter, le fils du meilleur ami de son père, James Potter, et Peter Black, son frère. Harry Black se saisit du panier de fruit, du mixer qu'il y avait sur la table et commença à éplucher une pomme, suivit bientôt du découpage d'une banane et du pressage d'un citron. Il mixa le tout et le versa dans un verre. Rien de tel pour se réveiller au matin!

Aurore Potter arriva alors et s'installa en face, sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Loupé. La prochaine fois peut-être!

Dix minutes plus tard, Angélique et Mélodie Potter venaient compléter Aurore, leur sœur. En effet, les trois demoiselles étaient des triplettes! Harry, pas Black, mais Potter, le mari de Sélénée, avait fait les choses avec ardeur comme disaient souvent en rigolant les autres pour le faire rougir.

D'ailleurs, un autre petit était en route. Ou plusieurs. Ils avaient tous pariés et le gros lot s'élevait à 250 gallions tout rond!

Soudain, des cris...

"AURORE, ANGELIQUE ET MELODIE!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER!!!"

Ociane Malfoy, jeune fille un brin prétentieuse et fière, se leva, changeant tour à tour de couleur: bleu, vert, rouge, jaune, rose etc etc... Très joli au demeurant. Sauf que les blagues du trio Infernal, comme on surnommait les triplettes Potter, duraient rarement peu de temps. Autant dire que Ociane en avait jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été, qui ne faisaient que commencer...

La sœur jumelle de cette dernière, Mariah, semblable trait pour trait à Ociane, riait le nez dans son bol de céréales. Elles étaient identiques, contrairement au Trio Infernal qui faisait tout pour se démarquer les unes des autres, mais absolument opposées question caractère.

Harry, Potter ce coup-ci, leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres malgré lui, et rompit l'enchantement sous un "PAPAAAAAAAAA!!!" généralisé des triplettes.

Harry, Black cependant, sentit quelque chose lui tirailler la manche. Il regarda et vit sa sœur, visiblement trèèèèès en colère.

" 'Arry! 'Arry! t'es un vilain missant!"

Les conversations cessèrent, il était rare que Harry soit méchant avec quiconque!

"C'est pas des vrais sous que tu m'as donné!"

"Heu... on en reparlera, ok Louise?"

"NAN! ZE VEUX MES SOUS!!!"

"Des sous?" demanda Gabrielle, la mère de Harry en haussant un sourcil. "Comment cela des sous, Harry, Louise?"

"Rien, rien, elle a absolument voulu me prendre de l'argent, alors je lui ai donné de l'or de farfadet, c'est tout!" dit-il, mal à l'aise.

"Hmmm..." fit la vampire qui sentait le coup fourré à plein nez.

"MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR! Il m'a donné des sous pour que ze prenne a'core les culottes à Aurore..." dit la petite fille, encore plus en colère que son grand frère si vertueux mente à leur mère.

Il y eu un grand silence puis la table entière, Aurore et Harry Black mis à part, ainsi que la petite Louise et Bastien qui ne comprenaient pas, explosa d'un fou rire gigantesque alors que la demoiselle concernée faisait les gros yeux au jeune damoiseau en face d'elle.

SPLASH! Le bol de céréale vola et Harry Black fut déclaré comme un homme mort par la jeune Potter alors qu'elle sortait dans le jardin, les rires résonnants encore dans la pièce. Le jeune Black retira les céréales collées sur son visage d'une main.

"Alors là, Harry, tu as fait fort!" dit Angélique en le gratifiant d'une petite tape amicale sur la tête, suivant sa sœur à l'extérieur. Mélodie, ricanant, sortit aussi.

Sirius, essuyant une dernière larme, le père du jeune Black entreprenant, prit la parole:

"Pour changer de sujet et sauver la mise à mon fils, Mélissa et Clarrice arrivent quand?"

"Ou l'art et la manière de détourner la conversation..." soupira Harry Potter avec un clin d'œil.

"Elles arrivent début Août." répondit Lily Potter qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. "Bonjour tout le monde!" dit elle en baillant et en s'emparant du café.

"Salut Lily. James dort encore?"

"Oui! J'ai tenté de le réveiller, mais ce paresseux m'a grogné que 10heures du matin, c'était trop tôt..."

"Hmmm... Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça..." dit Sélénée en jetant un regard oblique à son mari qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

"Remus et Maëlle sont où?"

"Allés réserver le compte de leur fille Cécile à Gringotts pour son anniversaire, le 5 Novembre prochain. Ils font ça tôt parce qu'ils savent que sinon, ils ne vont plus partir d'ici tellement ils y sont bien!!!" s'exclama James en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. "Bonjour ma chérie." Il embrassa Lily. "Bonjour tout le monde!" Mariah Malefoy se leva et se mit devant lui, faisant des yeux de biche: "Ooooh! et moi?? J'ai pas droit au bisounours, Jamesie chériiiie?" Elle lui refaisait le même manège chaque matin.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était finit entre nous!" fit James, entrant dans le jeu, souriant entre deux bâillements.

"Je sais, je sais, ça n'a même jamais commencé!"

"Mais si, mais si! Rappelle toi! Quand tu avais trois ans, je t'ai embrassé sur la bouche, si si si!"

"AAAH! mais c'est une atteinte à la pudeur ça!"

"Entre nous, il n'y a aucune pudeur!" fit James en souriant distraitement, le nez dans son yaourt nature qu'il avait oublié de sucrer.

"Et moi je compte pour du beurre?" fit semblant de s'offusquer Lily.

"De la marmelade!" dit Mariah, sadique.

"James, tu as oublié de sucrer ton yaourt!" dit Lily en soupirant alors qu'il en était au moins à sa cinquième cuillère.

"Oooops!" s'excusa le concerné.

"On va jouer au quidditch, des volontaires?" demanda Peter, enthousiaste.

"MOI!!!" s'exclama une voix que tous connaissaient. Une jeune fille blonde comme les blés et aux yeux ambrés entra en trombe dans la pièce avant de faire une razzia sur le chocolat et les petits pains beurre qu'elle fourra de carreaux découpés d'une tablette entière.

"Bonjour tout le monde!"

"Salut Cécile!" dit Harry en lui faisant une place entre lui et Peter. "Hello vous deux!" firent-ils à l'attention de Remus et Maëlle qui s'installaient en face, à la place qu'occupait le Trio Infernal. A l'inverse de ses parents, Cécile Lupin était extravertie et toujours pleine de vitalité, rarement calme. Assez garçon manqué, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Harry et Peter, les deux frères Black et aussi les Weasley, surtout la fille, Ginny, qui était comme elle.

Conrad Potter, fils de James Potter, descendit à ce moment là les escaliers, tout frétillant, en chantant:

"Lundi matin, Merlin, parrain et Dumbledoreuh... sont venus chez moi, pour me serrer la pinceuh! mais comme j'était parti-ti-ti! Mon parrain a dit dit dit: Puisque c'est ainsi nous reviendront Mardi! Mardi Matin!!..."

"Bonjour Conrad!" fit Lily à son fils qui passait à côté d'elle en chantant et sautillant. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Conrad entamait à pleins poumons le second couplet de la chanson qu'il avait inventé, le deuxième sorcier célèbre étant Harry Potter, son parrain.

"Conrad, par pitié, tais-toi!" supplia Mariah alors que le petit passait au troisième couplet, déchirant les tympans de la jeune fille.

"JEUDI matin! Voldy, Lucius et ses mangemorts-euh, sont venus chez moi pour me serrer la pinceuh mais..."

Mariah s'occupa de bâillonner le petit avec ses mains, grave erreur... Gnap!

"AAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEUH!!!!"

Il lui avait mordu la main! "Conrad Potter tu es mort!!!" Le petit s'empara du chocolat restant et commença à courir, bientôt poursuivi par Mariah Malefoy.

"On va jouer au quidditch?" demanda Peter à son frère Harry et à la table alentour. "Pas toi Harry, tu attrapes toujours le vif d'or c'est pas juste!!"

Harry Potter rigola alors que les gosses sortaient de la table, laissant, pour tout dire, un bordel incommensurable. Les joies de la vie en commun... C'était au tour de Gabrielle de faire le ménage pour aujourd'hui.

"Je vais t'aider ma chérie." dit aussitôt Sirius.

"Merci!" Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Ooooh! Comme c'est touchant!" fit James en ricanant "Le chevalier servant au secours de sa belle!"

"Parce que si c'était mon tour tu ne m'aiderais pas?" demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches, avec un regard noir dont elle avait le secret.

"Li-Lily chérie! C'était juste une boutade! Rien de plus! Lily... Lily? Non Lily! Tu sais très bien que le meurtre est prohibé par la loi! Manquement à un devoir de mère de famille! Euh..." dit il en voyant le regard encore plus noir de sa femme. "Li-Lily flower, femme de tous mes rêves, je vais surveiller les enfants, hein? Bye bye!" Il s'éclipsa, encore en pyjama dans la fraîcheur matinale qui faisait peu à peu place à la chaleur étouffante du midi de la France.

Car toute la petite famille s'était payée des vacances de deux longs et bons mois au soleil, sur la côte. Ils avaient loué à une petite famille moldue ravie de leur visite (et surtout grassement payée) une immense villa chaleureuse et accueillante. Parfaite pour toute la smala qui allait l'habiter pendant deux mois!

Soudain, Olivier, Bastien et Louise traversèrent la cuisine si vite qu'ils renversèrent le lait par terre et filèrent tout aussi vite pour éviter les foudres des adultes.

Les trois gamins bousculèrent un Draco Malefoy qui entrait dans la maison.

"Salut tout le monde! Wouh! Ils vont où les ptits diablotins?"

"Très certainement faire une bêtise, pour changer!" dit Harry en riant.

"Je pense aussi, Bastien ne s'est même pas arrêté pour dire bonjour à son papa!" soupira Draco en mimant le haut-le-cœur. "J'ai loupé quelque chose?"

"Hmmm oui... Le fils Black est bel et bien de Sirius." ricana Harry.

En parlant du loup... Deux joueurs de quidditch, sur leurs balais, en pleine course poursuite débarquèrent dans la pièce. On entendit un vague "PLANQUEZ VOUS!" alors que le vif d'or était poursuivi par deux attrapeurs, Cécile et Harry, eux-mêmes poursuivis par un cognard fou furieux qui alla s'enfoncer dans le mur le plus proche, ayant loupé le virage en épingle.

La tempête passée, tout le monde sortit de sous la table. Harry s'empara du cognard et sortit avec les triplettes Potter, les deux Black, les jumelles Malefoy, Cécile Lupin et Conrad Potter.

Les effectifs des équipes avaient été réduits afin qu'ils puissent jouer tous ensemble. Ainsi, Cécile et Harry étaient les attrapeurs. Peter et Conrad étaient les batteurs. Les triplettes Potter étaient les poursuiveuses et les jumelles Malefoy l'étaient dans l'autre équipe. Elles n'étaient cependant pas défavorisées, même en infériorité numérique, ayant des balais de meilleure qualité, un avantage non négligeable.

Mais ils ne jouaient pas vraiment au quidditch... enfin, si mais... comment dire? Est-ce que mettre un feu fuseboum sur le balai d'un adversaire est vraiment autorisé? Ou alors enchanter le balai d'un attrapeur pour que celui-ci éternue et sautille toutes les 5 secondes? Ou que quand on tourne vers la droite, le balai vire à gauche? Ou de se dédoubler? Non, pas vraiment, hein?...

Le tout donnait un spectacle assez comique à voir, vu les innombrables gamelles que se prenaient les joueurs, les jeux de mots lancés à tout va, les blagues "madame et monsieur" racontées pendant les arrêts des poursuites du vif d'or par les attrapeurs, les fous rires piqués et les grimaces destinées à déstabiliser l'adversaire.

Et ce joyeux bordel était dix fois pire quand les Weasleys et les Grangers étaient de la partie... C'était à se demander si c'était vraiment du quidditch...

Soudain, Cécile attrapa le vif d'or et remonta en chandelle.

"YESSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!!!" (NDA: diling diling! c rien, délire mdr)

_**Jour 2**_

"Harry, James, Draco, Sirius, Remus! N'oubliez pas la crème solaire! Il fait chaud dans le sud! Et faîtes attention aux courants! ils sont forts par ici! Et..."

"COMPRIS!" dirent les cinq hommes qui partaient en riant de l'inquiétude de Lily qui, après s'être moqué d'eux comme quoi ils ne ramèneraient rien, s'inquiétait.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller faire de la pêche sous-marine à la moldue aujourd'hui. Ils avaient donc loué dans la matinée tout le nécessaire: un harpon pour chacun, les palmes, les masques et les ceintures plombées.

La plage n'étant pas loin d'une crique, les cinq messieurs se dirigeaient donc d'un pas enthousiaste vers ladite crique. Au bout de dix minutes de marche et de pseudo-escalade en descente, ils arrivèrent sur une petite plage au cœur des falaises.

"La marée n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et au pire on remonte sur la plage normale parmis les baigneurs." dit Remus.

Il acquiescèrent.

"Bon, comment on met _ça_?" demanda Draco en regardant le masque, soupirant.

"Draco!! tsssk! Tes années d'étude des moldus sont bien loin! Tu as tout oublié! Tout! Mémoire de poisson rouge, va!"

"Insulte aux poissons rouges!" s'insurgea James en enfilant le masque sur son pied droit.

"Toi t'es pas mieux..." soupira Harry. Il regarda les autres. "Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui sache tout faire ici?"

Un ange passa.

Et avec, un troupeau d'hippogriffes, un Boeing 747 et trois dragons roses à fleurs bleues.

"Booooooooon!" dit Harry avec un sourire qui faisait cinquante fois le tour de sa tête "je vous explique..." il observa les différentes hypothèses élaborées par les autres sorciers. "Un masque ne se met ni sur le pied, ni le verre derrière la tête. Un masque n'est pas non plus une palme.Ca se met sur le visage, c'est pour voir! Dire que vous ne vous rappelez même plus de ça! Incultes du monde moldu!"

Sirius s'offusqua: "Hey! je nous ai fait nos pancakes sans faire sauter la maison ce matin!"

"C'est un miracle! Dieu existe bel et bien!" dit Draco.

"Tu peux parler! C'est pas moi qui me suis débrouillé pour ouvrir l'eau avec le robinet fermé à fond l'année passée et qui a inondé la salle de bain en pensant que l'eau ne pouvait plus couler!"

"Hey! c'est pas moi, c'est la pression qui a fait péter la plomberie!"

"Tsssk!"

"Bon..." Harry sortit les bouteilles pour respirer sous l'eau de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille initiale.

"Les palmes c'est pour les pieds."

"On va mettre CA sur nos pieds?" demanda James en désignant les bouteilles, ses pieds hurlants déjà de douleur.

"Tu es désespérant, James!" dit Remus "Même moi je me doute que ce ne sont PAS des palmes."

"Ah bon?"

"C'est pour qu'on puisse respirer!" dit Harry.

"Rooh! Un sortilège de têtenbulle et on en parle plus!"

"Sauf que l'hypothétique pauvre moldu qui nous verra sous l'eau aura un arrêt cardiaque!"

"Bon, ok, ok...."

"Et les palmes c'est ça!" Il montra les espèces de grandes plaques de plastique bleues. "Sans oublier la ceinture de plomb pour pouvoir rester sous l'eau. Voilà, parés?"

"oui!"

Ils enfilèrent palmes, masques, bouteilles et ceintures plombées avant de plonger, étant assis sur le bord de l'eau.

La mer était fraîche et vivifiante, parfaite pour de la plongée. Ils nagèrent quelques minutes, se nourrissant du paysage sous-marin alentour, plus que magnifique, et largement conseillé par Sélénée. En effet, la Corse disposait de magnifiques fonds sous-marins. Ils se dirigèrent vers un rocher entouré d'algues noires.

Ils dénichèrent une murène dans un trou, qu'ils firent sortir à l'aide d'un bâton. Harry faillit finir embroché parce que Remus visait comme un pied. Le harpon était passé à 3 cm de sa main droite.

Après avoir pérégriné sous la surface de l'eau pendant quelques heures (les bouteilles étant enchantées pour avoir une réserve d'air quasi illimitée) il décidèrent de jouer la carte joker. Ils s'assirent sur le fond de l'eau et attendirent, sans bouger. Faire cela n'était nullement lassant, le paysage sous-marin alentour étant magnifique.

Bientôt, après que les poissons les aient oublié, un véritable banc s'installa autour d'eux. Mais les poissons étaient trop petits pour le harpon. Ils attendirent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se lasse et décide de remonter. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Ils débarquèrent sur la plage, après 17heures, ayant fait tous les paliers pour remonter sans risques.

"On fait quoi?"

"Lily ne doit PAS avoir raison! Elle s'est moquée comme quoi on ramènerait rien et..." dit James piteusement.

"Une murène, c'est pas rien!" fit Draco.

"Une murène quand on a promis de nourrir une smala de... attends laisse moi compter... 12 enfants? Plus les adultes? Tu as rêvé là!"

"Hmmm...." Draco sourit. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il n'était pas un ancien Serpentard pour rien! "Je sais!"

"Quoi?"

"Où est la poissonnerie la plus proche?"...

Les cinq hommes rentrèrent, trempés, à la villa. Les enfants mettaient la table dehors. Harry et Peter remuaient les braises d'un barbecue dont les flammes toutes jeunes vacillaient. Ni vus, ni connus, tout du moins en apparence, ils lancèrent un sort de brasier et un joli feu ronronnant, un peu trop même, s'éleva dans les airs à plus de 2 mètres de hauteur.

Harry, Draco, James, Sirius et Remus portaient tous ensemble une grande nappe trempée et sentant fortement le poisson. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelque chose de très lourd dedans.

Maëlle arriva et les regarda.

"Hmmm... ok vous avez gagné! On enlève nos paroles! Vous avez pêché du poisson!"

Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents. La supercherie était impeccable. Ils avaient même fait les trous dans les poissons pour faire croire que le harpon les avait happés.

Ils apportèrent leur fardeau jusqu'à la cuisine où les attendaient Lily, Sélénée et Nymphëo.

"Pouah! Vous puez la poiscaille!" s'exclama Lily.

"dehors, dehors, dehors!" les gronda Nymphëo en les poussant dans le jardin.

"Vous voulez pas qu'on vous aide à vider les bestioles?" demanda Remus.

"Allez vous laver, et après ce sera la bienvenue! Pouah! vous empestez!"

Et ils sortirent, laissant les femmes seules.

Un hiboux entra soudain alors qu'elles en étaient à leur 7ème poisson vidé. Lily se lava les mains et offrit à l'animal un petit bout de viscère qu'il avala goulûment avant de s'envoler et de sortir de la pièce par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le message, sa bouche s'étirant un peu plus en un O parfaitement rond. Elle replia la lettre et sourit sadiquement.

Elle ne dit rien aux autres et elles continuèrent de vider les animaux morts pour aller les cuire. Ajoutant quelques herbes dedans, un regard suspicieux envers Lily, elles emportèrent ensuite le tout vers le barbecue géant où crépitait un feu fabuleux.

Sélénée apaisa les braises quelque peu et disposa avec les autres les poissons sur la grille. S'éleva alors une bonne odeur de poisson cuit environ 30 minutes plus tard.

Le jour était tombé et seule la lueur du feu du barbecue éclairait dehors.

Angélique Potter eu la bonne idée de sortir l'insecticide pour contrecarrer les hordes de moustiques qui, bientôt, viendraient vider de leur sang les pauvres sorciers.

Tout le monde se servit et commença à trier le poisson, enlevant les arrêtes et autres.

Les cinq pêcheurs furent accueillis avec enthousiasme, félicités de tous sauf de Lily qui se contenta de les servir avec un sourire mystérieux. Elle s'assit et sortit une lettre froissée.

"James... Tu as reçu une lettre... de la part du magasin où tu as loué le matériel magique de plongée."

"hmmm, et?"

"Et alors ils ont eux-mêmes reçus une lettre, de la part de la poissonnerie magique de Corse... Disant que tu avais oublié chez eux ton harpon et qu'ils le leur renvoyaient grâce à l'étiquette avec l'adresse du magasin qu'il y avait dessus."

"..."

"Tu me donneras la note, que je sache combien t'es revenu tout ce poisson!" Elle sourit sadiquement. "Loupé mon très cher James!"

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit de nouveau, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Bon..." il concéda "OUI! Nous sommes allés à la poissonnerie... Mais... On a pêché une murène!"

"Le truc qui ressemble vaguement à un lézard déchiqueté?" demanda narquoisement Sélénée.

"Ouais... ça" dit piteusement Sirius sous les rires de tous.

_**Jour 3**_

"Vive les vacances, une nouvelle vie commence, les cahiers au feu et les profs au milieu!!" Les trio démoniaque finissait de chanter cette charmante poésie de leur cru tout en préparant les affaires pour la sortie.

Harry Black descendit en trombe et passa rapidement en prenant les clefs de la voiture, une petite Ford Anglia rouge.

"Je vais en ville!" dit-il à sa mère "Je reviens dans une demi heure, bye bye!"

Aurore soupira tandis que la porte de la voiture claquait et que le moteur démarrait.

" Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu t'attaches à un coureur de jupon, ma sœur?" demanda Angélique.

" Peut être parce qu'elle aime les défis!" dit Mélodie.

" Surtout parce que ça se contrôle pas!" maugréa l'intéressée.

"T'es vraiment accro?"

"Bennnn... je sais pas à vrai dire. Parce que quand je suis avec Louis, je l'oublie! mais là, je vais pas voir Louis de deux mois, et avec lui à côté ça va être... dur dur dur!!! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Louis parte en Amérique avec ses parents, hein? Dites le moi! Deux ans qu'on est ensemble et..."

"Et deux ans que tu craques sur Harry..."

"grrmmbll..."

"Grommelle, grommelle, les sandwichs ne se prépareront pas tous seuls. Et puis, on va t'aider! Faut qu'on mette un plan au point!" fit Angélique avec un air démoniaque. (NDA: notez le jeu de mot mdr)

Aurore s'empara de deux tranches de pain de mie et mit une tranche de jambon dedans avec quelques cornichons. Elle emballa le tout dans un papier blister et le mit avec les autres sandwichs.

"C'est prêt?" demanda Harry (Potter) en descendant les escaliers.

"Il ne nous manque plus que les fruits à mettre dans la glacière et ce sera bon." annonça Mélodie d'une voix claironnante.

Draco descendit et mit les boissons à l'intérieur de la seconde glacière.

"Expliquez moi encore pourquoi on fait tout ça à la moldue?"

"Pas vraiment à la moldue..."

"C'est pas parce que les glacières peuvent contenir cinq fois plus de choses qu'à la normale que c'est pas moldu! "

"On le fait parce que, pour une fois, on va faire quelque chose à la moldue, voilà tout!" dit Lily en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce.

" Les moldus... j'ai rien contre eux mais... je préfère la magie..." Il souleva la glacière. " Fiouuu! et ça pèse un âne mort!"

"Paix à son âme!" fit Aurore tandis que Mélodie et Angélique entamaient la marche funèbre version rock'n'roll.

"arrêtez de débiter des bêtises plus grosses que vous!" soupira Harry.

"Viens on va se peser" fit Mélodie.

"On va tout faire pour grossir alors!" dit Aurore en regardant son ventre plat.

"Imbéciles!" dit, avec un sourire mal caché leur père alors qu'elles se lavaient les mains.

"Où sont James et Sirius?" demanda Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

"Partis acheter des bouées!" claironna Sélénée en donnant un coup de coude à son mari Harry qui tentait de chiper un cornichon dans le pot. "Pas touche!"

"Hey!"

"Vade retro satanas!" dit Angélique en sortant des crocs imaginaires. "Ce sont MES cornichons!"

"Mais-euuuuuuuuuh!"

"Pas de mais, c'est à moi! " Croc!

"tsssk, vilaine!"

"Missant hobbit joufflu!"

"Tu as trop lu le Seigneur Des Anneaux, Angélique!" s'exclama Peter en lui prenant le pot.

"Hey! C'est à moi!"

"Attrape moi si tu peux!" Et il se mit à courir.

"Tu vas voir, morveux!" hurla Angélique en lui courant après.

Draco soupira. "On devrait fonder une colonie de vacances, ça nous rapporterait plus..."

"Si c'est pour en avoir dix autres comme ça en plus, hors de question!"

Ils rigolèrent. Gabrielle rentra le linge et le posa en vrac sur une chaise.

"On va être en retard!" dit-elle.

"Ouais mais on attends Harry! James et Sirius ont dit qu'ils nous rejoignaient à l'embarcadère!" dit Nymphëo en entrant à son tour.

"Tu parie combien qu'ils ont encore fait une bêtise?" demanda avec un sourire moqueur Harry à Draco.

"Je ne parie pas, je suis sûr de perdre!" s'exclama t-il.

On entendit un bruit de moteur dehors et des voix... des?

Aurore se figea et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "cemecfaittoutpourmepourirlavie".

Harry Black rentra dans la pièce et demanda: "Est-ce qu'une amie peut m'accompagner?"

"Moldue?" demanda Gabrielle.

"Ben... je crois."

Sa mère soupira.

"Harry... une autre fois peut être, d'accord? Et arrêtes de ramener des filles toutes les semaines! A chaque vacance c'est pareil! Tous les ans!"

"mais, comment je fais, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait nous attendre dehors, qu'on arrivait!"

"Harry..." soupira de nouveau sa mère. "Tu es sorcier oui ou non?"

"Et vlan, dans les dents!" murmura avec satisfaction Aurore à sa sœur Mélodie.

Il sortit, on entendit "Oubliettes!" juste après un "Stupéfix". Harry transplana et ramena la jeune fille chez elle et revient quelques secondes plus tard.

"Et voilà!" dit-il piteusement.

"Bien." dit la vampire "Tout le monde est prêt?"

Un oui général s'en suivit. Ils sortirent tous. Nymphëo, qui avait les clefs ferma la porte et mit l'alarme en route.

"Aaaah... ça fait du bien!" dit Gabrielle.

"Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose!" dit l'elfe en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. "Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi..."

"Oublié quelque ch..."

"..."

"LES ENFANTS!" s'exclamèrent elles en courant vers la maison qui, heureusement, n'était pas bien loin. Nerveusement, elles rentrèrent, déclenchant l'alarme.

"Eteint moi cette alarme à la c..." demanda Nymphëo à Draco qui suivait avec un air incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-il en faisant le code pour stopper la sonnerie.

" Tu crois pas qu'on a oublié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un?"

"Euh..."

"?"

"Merde, Bastien!"

"Et Louise, et Olivier, et Cécile!" dit Gabrielle. "Les enfants, vous êtes où?"

La fille Lupin arriva dans la cuisine.

"Il s'est passé quoi que ça a sonné?"

"On y va! Où sont les autres?"

"Dans le grenier! On a trouvé quelque chose!"

"Quelque chose?" s'inquiéta Harry en pénétrant à son tour dans la grande cuisine.

"Rien de grave, juste des jouets!" dit Cécile "Je les aidais à les réparer."

"Tu peux aller les chercher?" demanda Nymphëo.

"Pas de problème! mais avant, vous avez vu maman?"

"Elle est allée en avant ce matin pour vérifier l'état du bateau. Elle doit être à l'embarcadère avec Sirius et James." dit Gabrielle.

"Ok, merci!" cria la petite en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

"bon on y va?" demanda impatiemment Draco en piétinant sur place.

"Oui oui. Va aider à charger la voiture en tous cas." dit sa femme.

Il l'embrassa. "Oui chef, bien chef!" Harry sortit aussi.

Au même moment où il sortit, Cécile entra dans la cuisine avec à sa suite Bastien, Louise et Olivier.

"On va à la mer, on va à la mer, on va à la mer!" chantonnèrent les trois petits ensemble.

"Oui, on y va, allez, sortez!" dit Gabrielle, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant les trois petits courir sur le sable qui entourait la grande villa.

Louise revînt en courant: "Le cerf volant, le cerf volant!! Tu l'as pris?"

"Oui ma chérie, on l'a pris."

"YOUPI!!" dit la petite en courant rejoindre ses amis.

"Ca fait plaisir de les voir comme ça!" dit Sélénée en les rejoignant.

"Oh que oui!" s'exclamèrent les deux mamans en cœur.

"allez, let's go!" dit Sélénée en les tirant après qu'elles aient finit de fermer la porte, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Les deux Harry, Remus et Draco finissaient de charger le 4x4 et la petite Ford Anglia qu'ils avaient loué pour deux mois.

"Tout est prêt, c'est bon, on peut partir?"

"On y va alors!" dit Harry qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, même sans sa toute dernière conquête.

Harry, Potter, prit le volant du 4x4 avec à ses côtés sa bien aimée Sélénée. Louise, Olivier et Bastien étaient à l'arrière, avec Cécile et Peter. La magie y était bien sûr pour quelque chose. Un 4x4 normal n'aurait jamais pu contenir autant de personnes!

Dans l'autre voiture, la 'petite' Ford, se tenait au volant Lily, avec à ses côtés Gabrielle. Nymphëo et Draco à l'arrière, avec le jeune Black et les triplettes.

La plupart des affaires avaient été mises dans la remorque du grand 4x4.

Dans un bruit de moteur, les deux autos partirent sur le petit sentier qui menait au village... Le trajet dura un petit quart-d'heure. Un bouchon les retarda dans le village à cause de la petite fête qui y avait lieu.

Ils passèrent parmis les joyeux fêtards et arrivèrent finalement à l'embarcadère où James, Sirius et Maëlle les attendaient.

"Aaah! Vous voilà enfin!" s'exclama Maëlle "On commençait à s'inquiéter!"

"Mamannn!" dit Olivier en courant dans les bras de sa mère.

"Quelques petits imprévus, rien de grave!" la rassura Lily.

"Où est le bateau?" demanda Harry.

"C'est celui-ci!" dit Sirius en désignant un grand bateau à moteur.

Le navire faisait environ 15 mètres de longueur et se composait de trois étages. Les chambres étaient dans la coque, au rez-de-chaussée si l'on pouvait dire, se trouvait une kitchenette. La poupe comportait un large toboggan. Au dessus se trouvait une petite terrasse où le conducteur du bateau aurait seul sa place.

Ils chargèrent maillots, serviettes, bouées, provisions, boissons et vêtements dans la grande cabine générale.

"Aaaah" s'exclama Peter "Y a même les toilettes!"

"Sans blague?" railla Cécile.

Il lui tira la langue. "Ouais, sans blague, regarde par toi-même, tu reconnais pas des toilettes d'une marmite? J'irai pas manger chez toi!"

"Oh la vieille blague!! cou-couche panier le toutou!"

"Hey, pas de commentaires!" s'offusqua Sirius en mettant les glacières sous le seul et unique bureau.

"Et puis sortez!" s'exclama James.

Les deux gamins déguerpirent, questions en bouche.

Sirius ferma la porte après que Remus soit rentré.

"Maraudeur un jour..." commença t-il.

"... Maraudeur toujours!" finirent en cœur les deux autres.

"On s'y met?" demanda James.

"Oui mon chou!" fit Sirius en rigolant. "C'est quoi la formule déjà?"

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit 'mon chou'?"

Remus l'ignora: "Dedublum spacio."

"Ensemble à trois?" demanda l'animagus chien.

"Ok." James se plaça. "Un..."

"Deux..." dit Remus.

"Trois!" s'exclama Sirius.

Trois jets d'un mauve pâle fusèrent sur les murs de la pièce et une lueur enveloppa chaque objet qui était dans la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, l'espace vital avait doublé de surface.

"Encore un coup?" demanda Sirius.

"Boaf..."

"Ca suffira je pense. Allez, on remonte, le bateau va partir."

"En route pour l'aventure!" s'exclama James en entraînant ses deux meilleurs amis vers le pont.

_**Jour 4**_

"BANZAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

SPLAOUCH! Une énorme vague submergea toutes les têtes hors de l'eau. James, Sirius et Remus venaient de plonger... ou plutôt venaient de se faire pousser du bord du bateau, chaises et table comprises, par Draco et Harry qui se fendaient la poire.

"Imbéciles! Veracrasses! Hippogriffes mal léchés! Géants nains! Coq aphone! lézard écrasé! Misérables vers de terre!" vitupérèrent les trois maraudeurs dans un désordre pas croyable, entre toussotements et tasses d'eau.

Tout le monde s'était mis à rire.

"C'est bien fait!" hurla Lily "Pour tout ce que vous avez fait lors de vos années Poudlard! Na!"

Ils remontèrent tables et chaises à bord du bateau et les séchèrent d'un coup de baguette.

"Je reste dans l'eau moi, na!" dit Sirius.

"File moi tes habits au moins:" soupira Gabrielle alors que les enfants plongeaient sur eux pour commencer leur jeu préféré: noyer les adultes à plusieurs. Le plus drôle étant qu'ils n'y arrivaient jamais. C'était devenu un défi, un challenge!

"Que ferais-je sans toi?" dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur, en lui passant ses vêtements détrempés.

"Probablement rien!" chantonna Sélénée en passant par là.

"Enlève le "probablement"!" dit Nymphëo en riant. "Les hommes ne sont bons à rien sans les femmes!"

"Vrai!" admit James en souriant avec un air coquin à Lily qui l'envoya valser avec humour.

"Encore un râteau!" fit son ami avec un fatalisme feint.

Il l'aspergea d'eau.

"Faux frère!"

"Tsssk, gamins!" se moqua Gabrielle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bateau où Lily la rejoignit. Nymphëo ne voulait pas se baigner pour le moment et somnolait sur un canapé à l'ombre d'un parasol. Sélénée, plus courageuse que la vampire et l'ancienne Gryffondor, avait plongé direct. Il fallait dire que l'eau était son élément premier. Maëlle, quand à elle, jouait avec les petits tandis que les plus grands avaient entamé une partie de water-polo improvisée avec le maillot de Harry junior, surnommé avec humour Choupy. (Aurore n'y était pas étrangère... pas du tout même!)

"Alors tu dis que nous ne pourrions rien faire sans les femmes?" demanda Sirius à James en bon machiste.

"Tu veux quoi sur ton épitaphe mon chéri?" demanda la vampire.

"je t'aime Gabrielle."

"Moi aussi!"

Un petit bisou plus tard...

"Ouais donc, pourquoi tu soutiens ça James?"

"Parce que sans ma Lily je suis comme un oiseau sans ailes!"

"Oooh comme c'est beau!" s'exclama la concernée en plongeant dans les bras de son mari "Pour une fois qu'il devient poète!"

"Et quel poète!" ricana Sirius.

"Ohhh... ça va!" grommela James en bâillonnant Lily pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à la réciter.

"Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier! Non mais c'était Hi-la-rant!" s'esclaffa la vampire.

"No coment..." soupira James.

_"Entre nous ça a commencé par une beigne_

_On a enchaîné châtaigne sur châtaigne_

_Puis notre relation a évolué_

_Tu me disais "Passe moi le sel espèce de décérébré"" _commença Sirius.

_"Toujours, je te regardais et je t'admirais_

_Bon OK, ça a souvent débordé sur le décolleté_

_Mais aïe, non, ne part pas, attends !_

_Tout ça, tout ça c'était avant !"_continua Gabrielle.

_"Jeune et con, je ne cherche pas d'excuses_

_Hier : ado rebelle, aujourd'hui : mari modèle_

_Toujours présent pour faire mumuse_

_Mais avec toi, j'était la pire des brêles"_ fit Nymphëo toujours à l'ombre sous son parasol.

_"Je vous vois sourire, ici et là_

_Riez, pleurez, foutez vous de moi_

_L'amour ne se commande pas_

_Est ce ma faute si mon cœur n'est pas relié à mes doigts ?"_ réussit à lâcher Lily.

_"Père de famille, mari comblé, ami sincère_

_Sirius, pète un coup, t'es tout rouge_

_Essaie toi, de mettre ton amour en vers_

_Lève toi, cours et bouge_

_Tout ce blabla pour te dire une fois de plus_

_Fleur de lys qui porte mon nom_

_Sur ce papelard, c'est dérisoire, je sais ma puce_

_Quand on me dit "Lily", je dis oui, jamais non...!"_ termina James, nostalgique, ignorant le fou rire grandissant de ses amis moqueurs.

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

"Et c'est là que la feuille a prit feu!" s'étouffa de rire Lily.

"Des rimes nulles à chier, des phrases pas vraiment destinées à une fille..."

Ils cachèrent leur fou rire en toux bruyante sous le regard avada-kedavrisant de James. "Tous des vendus! Engagez vous, rengagez vous, qu'ils disaient chez les Maraudeurs. J'aurait mieux fait de rester au lit!"

"Mais..." Sirius réussit à sortir un mot entre deux hoquets de rire "On t'aime jamesie-pooh!"

"C'est quoi ce surnom?"

"C'est le tien Jamesie-Pooh!"

"Saligaud!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou!"

"Toi et tes surnoms à la c..." marmonna le dit Jamesie-Pooh.

"C'était une demande en mariage en plus!" dit Gabrielle.

"De quoi?"

"Le poème!"

"On va pas recommencer..." se renfrogna le poète-nul-à-chier.

"Ouais, deux ans jour pour jour après qu'il m'ait demandé en fiançailles! On attendais la venue au monde de Clarrice!" dit rêveusement Lily.

"En parlant de demande en mariage..." dit James un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres "Y en a qui devraient se taire!"

"Quoiiii?" fit Sirius sur un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne.

Gabrielle s'écroula littéralement dans l'eau à la mention de sa "demande en mariage".

"Plus machiste que lui parfois tu meures!" s'exclama t-elle.

James s'éclaircis la gorge et dit: "Gabrielle, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de..."

"de quoi, Siriuchounet d'amoûûûûûur?" fit Lily en minaudant.

"De se passer la corde autour du cou?"

Et là, ils explosèrent de rire.

"Le pire de tout, c'est que j'avais pas saisis qu'il me demandait en mariage!" dit la vampire.

"Rigolez, rigolez! C'est pas facile!" se plaignit Sirius.

"Et avec ça, tu voudrais que je rigole pas?" demanda James. "Siriuchounet d'amoûûr!"

"Ah non! Pas un surnom!"

"SIIII!!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Jour 5**_

Aurore se leva en même temps que le soleil, chose rare, et frissonna dans la fraîcheur du matin. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et constata avec surprise que le lit qu'occupait Harry était vide et n'était pas même défait. Elle pensa amèrement qu'il avait dû passer la nuit avec une rencontre toute récente qu'il abandonnerait au petit matin...

Elle soupira, mit ses pantoufles et sortit. L'air était frais et saisissant et la vue...

"Magnifique..." Elle ne put que murmurer ce mot comme si parler plus fort eut été un crime. La beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à elle était... il n'y avait aucun mot... magique? féerique? même pas... C'était encore plus fort que ça...

A l'Est, le soleil se levait à peine et le petit croissant qui dépassait l'horizon créait un arc en ciel de couleurs rougeoyantes. Les tons rouges et orangés se mêlaient agréablement avec les reflets jaunes et roses de la mer sous cette lumière colorée. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Le silence régnait et seul le bruit des faibles vagues se brisant sur la coque venait le troubler.

Le paysage, comme une aquarelle, se fondait en un magnifique dégradé qui la fit plonger dans ses pensées, à telle point qu'elle n'entendit pas venir Harry derrière elle.

"C'est beau." dit-il.

Elle se retourna et le vit sur sa gauche, appuyé à la rambarde. Il était beau comme un Dieu.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, à le regarder avec la bouche entrouverte? Elle se dépêcha de la refermer bien vite.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?" demanda t-elle, cinglante.

"Je viens d'arriver en transplanant ici même." répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Il se tourna et la regarda.

"Tu as tes règles que tu es si virulente?" Il sourit.

BAF! La claque partit toute seule. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile?

"Tu vas pas bien?" fit-il, abasourdi, la main sur sa joue.

"Tout va bien!" persifla t-elle.

"Si tu le dis..." Il la regarda bizarrement. "Je vais dormir un peu. A tout à l'heure!"

"grrrr" Elle fulminait! Non mais pour qui se prenait ce fils de p... Non, Gabrielle n'y était pour rien!

Il lui avait gâché son beau levé de soleil! Furieuse contre lui, elle remonta la couette sur ses épaules et décida d'aller se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Alors qu'elle sortait les tartines du toaster, ses sœurs la rejoignirent.

"Hello Aurore!" elles l'embrassèrent chacune d'un côté, lui laissant deux magnifiques traces de rouge à lèvre. Aurore ne rigola même pas.

"Ho là, ça va pas fort, toi!" remarqua Mélodie.

"Non..."

"Harry?" demanda simplement Angélique. La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête.

Mélodie et Angélique eurent un sourire machiavélique.

"Tu veux te venger?"

Aurore sourit tristement puis... son visage s'éclaira. Elle se tourna vers elles.

"Marre d'avoir le bourdon à cause d'un salaud qui est trop beau. Je vais lui rendre la vie impossible, il va devenir dingue!!"

"Tu as une idée toi!"

"Voir plusieurs?"

La jeune triplette répondit par l'affirmative.

"On lui prépare le petit déjeuner les filles?"

Mélodie sortit sa baguette, suivit de prêt par Angélique et Aurore.

"Il aime les tartines à la fraise, c'est ça?"...

¤¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla avec une agréable odeur de toast et de confiture qui lui titillait les narines.

En effet, un magnifique plateau de petit déjeuner reposait sur la commode avec un petit message. Il se leva, se servit un verre de jus d'orange et lut la missive:

_Désolée pour la baffe de ce matin, c'est parti tout seul, je sais même pas pourquoi._

_Bises._

_Aurore P._

Il sourit. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu avec elle!

Puisqu'on lui offrait un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, il allait y faire honneur! C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il mordit goulûment dans la tartine à la confiture de fraise, la marmelade qu'il préférait.

Trois toasts, un café au lait, un pot de confiture et une tâche sur le pyjama plus tard, il rangea tout sur le plateau et se leva. Il fit deux pas.

Pas plus...

Un gargouillement phénoménal se fit entendre du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à faire et défaire des nœuds en lui un peu partout!!

Un dernier gargouillement et il vit ses mains devenir rouges. Il sentit quelque chose lui pousser sur la tête et... ce fut le noir...

"Vous croyez que c'est grave?" pouffa une voix masculine.

"Je sais pas. C'est original en tout cas!"

"Encore un coup du trio Infernal ça!"

"Nous? nooon!"

"Hmmm..."

"Il se réveille! Harry! Harry! Tu nous entends?"

Harry Black ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry Potter.

" Pourquoi vous êtes tous autour de moi?" demanda t-il, parfaitement éveillé.

Aurore éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir et lui tendit un miroir.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!"

Le jeune homme lâcha le miroir et tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Mais... mais..."

Une genre de touffe verdâtre avait poussé à la place de ses cheveux et la totalité de son corps était d'un rouge pimpant avec des petits... grains jaunâtres?

Tout cela lui faisait penser à une... une fraise!

"Tu aimes la fraise, Harry?" demanda Aurore avec un sourire narquois. Ladite fraise parlante se releva d'un coup et s'approcha, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait tout de suite fait le lien entre cet événement saugrenu et le petit déjeuner...

"Ca va durer jusqu'à demain matin à la même heure, 24 heures en fait. Tu n'avais aucun rendez-vous ce soir j'espère?" minauda Angélique.

"Tu vas me le payer!" Il ne l'avait pas bien pris, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il savait parfaitement qu'elles avaient tout calculer. "S..."

"Harry Black, pas de gros mots et de paroles que tu pourrais regretter!" s'exclama Gabrielle.

"Avoue que c'est drôle, ne le prend pas mal!" dit son père, mais le rire bruyant de James dans son dos enleva tout son effet à la phrase.

Furieux, Harry quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

_**Jour 6**_

La guerre des farces avait commencé. Depuis hier matin, entre Harry et les triplettes, Peter ayant bien sûr prit le parti de son frère et les trois petites puces, nommées respectivement Louise, Bastien et Olivier, avec lui. Depuis la veille, Harry était toujours couleur fraise, Mélodie crachait des bulles dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Peter transformait en poisson tout ce qu'il touchait, Aurore ne faisait, bizarrement, que tomber et Angélique flottait à cinq centimètres du sol, sans pouvoir bouger si quelqu'un ne la poussait pas. Les blagues se faisaient de plus en plus mesquines et méchantes, mais les adultes ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure, d'autres disputes de ce genre avaient eu lieu les années précédentes.

Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasleys qui avaient ouvert tout récemment leur magasin marchaient du tonnerre grâce à eux et à leurs vengeances personnelles.

"J'en ai... _bloup_... marre!" s'offusqua Mélodie en crachant des bulles avec un hoquet.

"Je ne sais pas! Je suis à cours de blagues!" avoua Aurore.

"Moi aussi... Mais eux... je ne pense pas!" dit la dernière des triplettes.

"C'est bien ça le problème!"

"Oui..."

Les trois sœurs étaient assises sur les lits dans la cale tandis que les autres étaient partis nager dehors. Mélancolique, Aurore regarda par la fenêtre la mer qui faisait doucement tanguer le bateau.

Puis elle regarda les matelas... et son visage s'éclaira.

"Bon, les filles, on s'en fout! Et si on allait dehors?"

Les deux autres la regardèrent étonnées et tentèrent de lui soutirer une information quand à ce soudain changement d'état d'esprit, en vain...

¤¤¤¤

Harry aspergea son ami éponyme d'un peu d'eau.

"Tu dors, flemmard?" railla l'homme. Le jeune garçon releva un peu la tête et sourit:

"Non, je prends ma pause avant l'arrivée des trois furies."

"Il s'est passé quoi, encore?"

Harry, Black, soupira. Le "encore" n'était pas de trop, certes, mais... pour ce qui concernait l'autre partie de la phrase...

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en vérité!" s'excusa le jeune homme. "Hier matin, on a discuté, elle m'a foutu une baffe!"

"Qui?"

"Aurore!"

"C'est pas la fille à Sélénée pour rien, tiens..." rigola Harry Senior.

"Possible..." Il sourit puis reprit: "Et ensuite, elle me fait un petit déjeuner pour s'excuser alors qu'en fait elle me déclare la guerre! Alors tu comprends bien que..."

"Qu'en bon fils de maraudeur, tu répliques?" Harry avait un petit sourire en coin.

"Oui, entre autres..."

"et tu penses avoir fait quoi pour mériter ça? Il y a toujours une raison quand elle s'énerve. Pas que je veuille défendre ma fille mais... "

"Mais tu la défends!" railla Harry Junior.

"Ne détournes pas ma question!"

"Ben... j'en ai aucune idée! Je veux dire, je suis comme d'habitude avec elle!"

Harry Senior haussa les épaules. "Les filles, quelle histoire!"

Il fut largement approuvé par le fils Black.

"En parlant de filles..." commença t-il.

"Oui?"

"Et Mélissa... Tu as eu des nouvelles?"

"Quelques unes, elle va bien et son boulot lui va comme un gant. Sauf que ça lui prend beaucoup de temps! Elle a rencontré Charlie Weaskey là-bas! Il l'aide à percer dans le métier."

"C'est bien. Les dragons, c'est quelque chose de fantastique..."

"Oui... En parlant de métier, tu veux faire quoi plus tard?"

"Du quidditch, quelle question!"

Harry rigola. "Comme la plupart des garçons. Mais tes études à Poudlard..."

"Je suis sur les rails des Aurors, même si ça ne sert plus à grand chose. A moins que je ne devienne langue de plomb. Mais pour le devenir, il faut passer par la case Auror et en devenir un de bien, efficace et surtout, avoir la confiance de ses supérieurs!"

"Tu as le courage dis donc... moi, je suis tranquille, peinard, avec mes relations internationales!"

"Tu as sauvé le monde et tu me dis ça!"

"C'est hors sujet ça!" rigola Harry.

"Non mais tu parles de courage..."

Ledit sauveur du monde lui tira la langue.

"J'ai changé de métier!"

"Et quel métier! C'était pas assez payé?"

"Harry..."

"Oui... Harry..."

"Tu m'énerves."

"Toi aussi."

Ainsi Harry Black faillit finir noyé...

_**Jour 7**_

"Chuut! Faut pas le réveiller!"

"Oh, mais je fais ce que je peux! Tu crois que c'est facile?"

"Aïe, je me suis prise le coin du meuble."

"taisez-vous!"

"Rrrooonflllll..."

"Le somnifère fait effet!" chuchota Aurore avec un sourire satisfait.

"Dès qu'on sort on peut faire plus de bruit!"

"Ouvre la porte."

"Ok, attends, tiens-moi ce coin!"

"Pas de problème."

"Nom d'un mangemort! Il est lourd!"

"Les muscles compensent son manque de cervelle."

"Bien dit."

"Alors, ça y est, c'est ouvert?"

"AOUCH!"

"Chuuuut!"

"Oui oui c'est ouvert mais mon pied est mourut!"

"On s'en fout de ton pied! Et portes le avec nous, il est aussi lourd qu'un dragon!"

"Il aurait pas dû manger autant de chipolatas!"

"Keskecé?"

"..."

Le trio infernal cessa totalement de bouger. Nymphëo venait de lever la tête, endormie et...

"Ronffflll...."

"Fiou! On a eu chaud!" chuchota Mélodie.

"Allez vite dehors, c'est louuuurd!"

"Ca y est, ferme la porte, faut pas avertir les autres!"

"Oui oui, ça vient!"

Clac.

"Mission accomplie."

"Allez, on descend maintenant!"

"Tu crois que ça flotte, ça?"

"Un sort et ça flottera."

"Vas y!"

Un jet de lumière orangé plus tard...

"Voilà. Allez..."

"On y va tout doucement."

"Attention!!!"

"Aïe, j'ai bobo! Help... j'ai mal..."

"Ho hisse!"

"Vous vous en foutez, hein? je saigne, je meurs!"

"Ho hisse!"

Splash... Il y eu une vaguelette qui se forma et qui mourut quelques mètres plus loin.

"Accroches le, qu'il se retrouve pas à Tahiti demain matin!"

"Passes la corde. Donnes un maximum de mou!"

"Voilà!"

"Merci."

"C'est assez serré comme nœud?"

"Parfait!"

"Bon, on sait rien, hein les filles?"

"Tu parles de quoi?"

"Pourquoi on s'est levées au fait?"

"Je sais pas...." Angélique leur fit un sourire machiavélique.

"Au dodo maintenant!" s'exclama Aurore.

"Bonne nuit... ou plutôt fin de nuit."

"J'en connais un demain matin qui va avoir un réveil... spécial!"

¤¤¤¤

See you soon!


	3. Une nouvelle vie commence!

_**Une nouvelle vie commence!!!**_

Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà! Alors, que de reviews, que de reviews! Non didjû je suis heureuuuuuse! I'm happyyyyyyy!

Et je saaaais, je vous ai fait attendre, je suis navrée, vraiment!! Mais... que voulez-vous, j'étais pas inspirée sur cette fic-ci, alors je me suis rabattue sur une autre existante (que j'ai pratiquement finit d'ailleurs mdr).

J'ai refait ma bio (Ouh! :o passionant, hein?) et je vous donne ici un lien: c'est le profil de moi et d'Andromède, une autre auteur, sous le quel nous co-écrivons une fic que nous adorons! Si vous pouviez passer par là... #sifflote#

Et je sais: il y a beaucoup de nouveau personnages! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont de nombreux couples, pas étonnant donc qu'il y ai de nombreux enfants. Et puis c'est plus drôle, non? ;)

Passons aux R&R! 29 reviews pour un chapitre! WoOoW! Merciiii!

**Lilya Potter:** Hello! Oui, une revenante, tiens, lol! J'attends toujours la suite de ta fic!! Et, lol, pour les triplettes, je n'ai rien volé, c'est simplement que ces triplettes là, je les connais dans la réalité et que je les adore! Et puis, c'est certain, inconsciemment j'ai du m'en inspirer... lol Bzou!

**Ambre15:** Merci bcp du compliment! Je sais très bien qu'on ne juge pas que sur un seul chapitre, aussi, voici le second :) Et j'ai passé le bonjour à tata Drodro de ta part Bzou!!

**Sojiro: **Hello! Vraiment pas déçu? Et bien tant mieux! Ce sera comme ça tout du long, en effet, avec quelques flash-back mélodramatiques pour la santé lol! Et oui, ils savent pleurer, mais aussi rigoler ;) Bzou!

**alinemcb54:** MERCIIIIII aline!!! Bzou!!

**Benichoukos:** Lol, oui c'est le bordel, c'est l'effet recherché! mdr! et puis, tu vas finir par t'y retrouver, non? ;) Et SI ton pseudo me fait penser à un bonbon! Pi j'le pense si j'veux, na! mdr! Bzou!!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** Merci bcp!! Bzou!!

**diablotine:** Merci bcp du compliment! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture :) Bzou!!

**Aperce:** Hello aperce! WoW! Ca faisait longtemps!! Et oui, drôle et frais, c'est l'effet voulu( bordélique aussi...)lol et 50 pages word c'est long!! Déjà, celui-ci en fait 30!! ça te suffit pas :O lol! Bzou!!

**Alpo:** Merciiiii! Morte écroulée de rire? et ben... loooool! Faut pas que tu passes des vacances avec moi toi! Parce que je te jure que c'est la même ambiance quand je part... lol! et oui, quelle famille (ça me rappelle vaguement la mienne dans ses bons jours mdr!) Bzou!!

**Dimitri Potter:** hello Pour la réponse à ta question, regarde juste en dessous des R&R! pour le nombre de mots, plus de 100 000, c'est certain, mais je ne sait pas combien exactement. Pourquoi cette question? Bzou!!

**Elmire:** Hello you! aaaah! Lucy Maud Montgomery, anne, la maison aux pignons verts, matthew! (et oui, je connais! j'ai lu ça quand j'avais 10-12 ans! je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs :'( Mais j'avais aimé, c'est sûr!!) Il n'y aua pas beaucoup d'intrigues, peut être une ou deux enquêtes au ministère, mais pas de méchant grand mage noir qui fait son come back! Et j'ajoute leurs noms de famille car j'avoue m'emmêler moi-même les pinceaux... Je m'y fait petit à petit, mais quand j'ai pas parlé d'un perso pdt 50 lignes, je le perds de vue! lol! Merci bcp de ta review! Bzou!!

**archidruide:** je suis flattée que tu veuilles être placé dans cette fic mais... je suis désolée, on m'a demandé déjà, et ma réponse est tjs la même: non. Il y a déjà trop de personnages nouveaux, et je ne vois pas la nécéssité d'en rajouter... dsl! Sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir! Mais qui sait si je ne te trouverais pas une place dans une autre fic, hein? ;) Bzou!

**Freaky Flower:** (ton pseudo me fait trop penser à Freaky Fryday! J'avais adoré ce film!! J'te l'ai p't'être déjà dit mais bon... lol je rabache!) Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé les derniers chapitres de narae, je ne fait pas un concours du plus grand nombre de reviews lol! Et puis, je sais que les personnages sont mêlants, mais que veux-tu? Qui dit bcp de couples dit une véritable colonie de vacances engendrée après! lol! Bzou!!

**Inalis:** Kikoo zuzu!! Mon correcteur je te plumerais la tête, je te plumerais la tête, et la tête, alouette... (8) lol Bzou!

**Sabriell:** Oups... moi y n'avoir oublié les jumeaux... bah, pas grave! mdrrrrr! plaisir de revoir gabrielle trompe la mort dans une fic? Ben tu vas pas être déçue vu que avec Andro on co-écrit une fic où elle y est (pas sous le même nom de famille: Williams ce coup ci ) Bzou fifille!!

**Laumie:** Ca a le mérite d'être explicite lol! Voilà la suite!!! ;) Bzou!

**p'tite puce:** merci bcp de me suivre depuis le début :) ça fait très plaisir!! Bzou!!

**rayuroplanis:** looooool, et là, tjs mdr??? Bzou!!

**Mémééééééééééééééééé: **Ta confrontation, elle est PLUS BAS! mdrrr Dans CE chapitre (que tu as déjà lu d'ailleurs mdr!) et puis niaaaan! pas pendant la conception, ça gâche tout! mdrrrr #gros bisou baveux à mémé parce que je l'adore# BZOU!!!

**azertyuiop:** merci bcp!!! pas déçue? Tant mieux! Bzou!!

**Roudoudou:** (ça fait 5 fois que je m'éclate à écrire ton pseudo roudoudou et à l'effacer, parce qu'il 'glisse' quand on l'écrit sur le clavier mdr) Merci bcp du compliment roudoudou (et aller, je l'écris encore mdr). Je sais qu'il y a bcp de persos, mais vous allez vous y faire, crois moi Bzou!!

**fliflou:** morte de rire? Cool :-D Les problèmes? pas vraiment! Ils ont la belle vie après leurs épreuves passées, quand même! lol Bzou!!

**Haheuiah:** merciiiiii! du petit bonheur distillé? waouh! belle expression qui me va droit au coeur!! Merciiii! Bzou!

**Space girl2:** Merciiiiii!!! Tu as lu els deux d'affilées?... courageuse va!! Merci encore bcp bcp bcp!! Bzou!!!

**Gh()st:** Pas mal rigolé? Tant mieux va! Ooooh que oui, beau réveil!!Bah ouais c'est pas des vacances... masi c'est ça qui est drôle! mdrrrr! pour tes deux questions, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre :) Bzou!!

**Jo Lupin:** Merci bcp de ta lonnnnngue review! Donc, pour te frustrer, je vais simplement répondre: Merci!! :p mdrrr! et sinon pour harry Black, dsl mais il va aller faire un tour pdt quelques années lumières chez aurore! tu auras le tps d'attendre? lol! Bzou!!

**Charlie Black:** Hello! Une nouvelle lectrice! youpi!!! et puis z'leur ai donné plein de gosses parce que j'avais envie d'un joyeux foutoir, voilà tout mdr! Désolée de t'embrouiller! J'espère que tu vas t'y retrouver pour ce chapitre-ci! Merci bcp de ta review! Bzou!

¤¤¤¤

La fic durera 9 chapitres exactement, sachant que les deux mois dureront 9 semaines (environ) et que chaque chapitre rapporte 7 de leurs journées... Donc... pas besoin d'en dire plus sur ce point :)

Un petit rappel des personnages nouveaux qui, je pense, ne sera pas de trop:

Mélissa Potter - 20 ans

Clarrice Potter - 18 ans

Ociane et Mariah Malefoy - 18 ans

Harry Black - 17 ans

Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie Potter - 15 ans

Cécile Lupin et Peter Black - 14 ans

Conrad Potter - 10 ans

Olivier Lupin - 6 ans

Louise Black - 4 ans

Bastien Malefoy - 3 ans

Sinon, un ENORME merci à Zuzu pour me corriger mes chapitres! Merci namouuuuuur!

Voilà! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

Bzou!

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 1**_

VLAM!

"VOUS! ALORS VOUS VOUS ETES MORTES!!!" Un Harry Black plus que fulminant entra dans la pièce en trombe, réveillant tous les occupants endormis.

"Harry... tu as vu quelle heure il est?" maugréa Sirius en reposant son réveil qui indiquait sept heures du matin. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin en voyant la tête de son fils... et explosa de rire en s'étouffant à moitié. Rire qui fut largement communicatif.

Le fils Black avait tout à fait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était levé du pied gauche et n'avait trouvé... que de l'eau...

Il vitupéra et hurla littéralement sur le trio infernal qui, pâteux, se réveillait à peine. Les trois filles arboraient un grand sourire niais et stupide à souhait qui le fit sortir de ses gonds. Harry Black sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et en clamant "Je me vengerai!".

Tout le monde se leva péniblement, la grasse matinée s'étant vicieusement esquivée, et un orage approchant à grands pas.

"Que la force soit avec toi!" dit révérencieusement Cécile à Aurore.

"Toi t'as prit la connerie en otage par contre!" sourit Angélique. Pour toute réponse, Cécile lui tira la langue et se mit à chanter une chanson du groupe _Mes souliers sont rouges_:

_"C'est le rigaudon qui pique et qui gratte  
la grosse mémère au p'tit galop  
Pour la belle Marion._

Y vint la voir pour faire sa requête : " J't'en prie la belle oh! Non, dis pas non !  
- Mon pauvr' ami je suis sous la couette avec un homme qui joue d'l'accordéon. "

"Il joue de l'accordéon Harry ?" demanda Mélodie, les cheveux emmêlés.

"Rendors toi!" dit Aurore avec un sourire en lui appuyant sur la tête et en la faisant plonger dans le lit.

La matinée passa sans autre incident. Il fallait dire que Harry faisait tout pour éviter le trio infernal et vis versa.

Une sorte de trêve s'était naturellement instaurée. On aurait dit que chacun en avait marre et qu'ils prenaient... une pause.

Heureusement d'ailleurs car c'était le dernier jour de leurs pérégrinations en mer. En effet, voilà cinq jours qu'ils barbotaient. Ils avaient loué le bateau pour ce temps là. Il fallait donc rentrer.

Chacun rangeait ses affaires et son petit bordel personnel. Les enfants (qui avaient été étonnamment sages pendant le séjour, de peur qu'on les jette à l'eau et qu'on les donne aux requins comme le leur avait si bien dit Draco avec un air de fin du monde.) se baignaient encore un petit peu, sous la surveillance alternée de plusieurs personnes (en fait du premier qui passait).

Deux heures plus tard, tout était rangé et l'on avait dressé une grande table sur l'eau ! Sélénée, en vue de ses origines, avait fait en sorte que l'eau les repousse.

C'est avec parcimonie que chacun pénétra sur l'étendue d'eau.

"Oh là là! Ca fait bizarre !" s'exclama Mariah, imitée par sa sœur jumelle.

Sur l'eau, seuls le trio infernal, Harry et sa femme Sélénée, néréide de son état, étaient à l'aise. Harry s'était inquiété pour sa douce, prétextant qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il fallait qu'elle se ménage. Ladite douce l'avait envoyé paître en s'exclamant que l'époque des femmes faibles et fragiles était révolue et qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse, en bon macho qu'il était.

Sélénée détestait qu'on la rabaisse. Et ses filles savaient toutes de qui tirer !

Chacun s'assit donc, plus ou moins rassuré, sur les chaises qui tenaient aussi bien sur l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Une fois tout le monde placé, Draco, mal à l'aise, lâcha :

"Sélénée, ne nous fait pas le coup de rompre le sort... Sinon... on est tous mal..."

Elle rit: "Tu viens de me donner l'idée Draco!"

"Et Bouse alors !" s'exclama t'il.

"Je ne le ferai pas... Promis !»

"Ca ne me rassure pas pour autant !»

Elle lui tira la langue. Maëlle, Nymphëo et Remus revenaient avec un énorme plat rempli de melons qu'ils découpèrent à l'aide d'un sort.

Louise, Olivier et Bastien avaient le nez collé au 'sol' et s'émerveillaient devant le paysage de rêve sous-marin qu'ils pouvaient entr'apercevoir d'ici.

"Venez manger les enfants !»

Les trois petits accoururent et s'assirent à table.

Au bout de dix minutes, alors que tout se passait bien, un hiboux grand duc d'une couleur marron, avec d'étranges reflets argentés, arriva et se posta devant Aurore, tendant sa missive.

Etonnée, la jeune fille fit boire le volatile dans son verre de jus de citrouille. L'animal, après avoir remis son message, s'envola. Visiblement, la personne qui lui avait envoyé cela n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part.

Elle retourna l'enveloppe et, quand elle vit l'écriture de Louis, son actuel petit copain depuis près de deux ans, elle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'elle avait reçu un hibou. Après tout, c'était normal pour des sorciers.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et ce qu'elle y lu la bouleversa :

"_Salut mon beau lever de soleil;_

_Je t'écris cette lettre de chez moi pour t'annoncer quelque chose qui... qui ne t'enchantera pas beaucoup._

_Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais entre nous, ça ne peut plus durer. J'ai bien tenté de te le faire comprendre depuis les six derniers mois, mais je ne ressens absolument plus rien du tout pour toi, si ce n'est un besoin urgent d'air._

_Ca peut paraître méchant, mais je préfère te le dire maintenant plutôt qu'en face. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer._

_Et comme tu l'auras remarqué, je suis chez moi, et non en Amérique comme je l'avais prétexté. Te faire croire que je partais en voyage était pour moi la seule alternative afin de pouvoir rompre les ponts._

_Encore désolé, mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de t'aimer._

_Adieu._

_Louis."_

Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Son amour pour Louis s'était envolé aussi rapidement que le hibou grand duc qui avait apporté la nouvelle.

Après tout... elle jeta un œil vers Harry qui riait avec son petit frère. Etait-elle amoureuse ?...

Alors que ses pensées déviaient dangereusement vers le mélodramatique, ledit Harry se tourna vers elle et dit : "Tiens, t'as reçu une lettre !". En même temps qu'il parla, il s'empara de la lettre et la lu, tandis qu'Aurore tendait le bras pour la lui reprendre.

Il la lui rendit après lecture et répondit avec dédain : "C'est sûr ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour te supporter durant deux années entières ! Déjà que t'as rien pour toi, alors te voir pendant deux ans... Yeurk..."

"Rigole Black, rigole !»

Soudain, il n'y eu plus rien pour retenir Harry sur l'eau, si bien que sa chaise s'enfonça dans l'élément liquide, l'emportant avec elle.

Un silence se fit autour de la table et chacun éclata de rire.

Aurore : 3 Harry : 0...

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau en vitupérant et grommelant.

"N'oublie pas qu'ici, j'ai certains pouvoirs que tu n'as pas. Modère tes paroles."

Les rires s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un silence stupéfait. Jamais des menaces telles que celles-ci n'avaient été faites entre eux...

Le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une fourchette qui tomba au sol. L'ambiance reparut bientôt mais ne fut plus aussi enjouée que quelques minutes auparavant...

Une heure et demi plus tard, le bateau de plaisance arriva au port. Ils descendirent tous et rendirent le bâtiment marin à son propriétaire.

"On a oublié de réduire la cale !" s'exclama Draco tandis qu'ils roulaient sur un petit chemin chaotique.

"Bouse !" dit Lily "tant pis, ce sera un mystère de plus pour les moldus !"

Ils rirent et continuèrent leur route, dans une bonne humeur communicative (le trio infernal et Harry n'étant pas dans la même voiture, heureusement pour leurs survies respectives).

_**Jour 2:**_

Chacun avait profité de son lit pendant quelques heures après le jour levé. Le ré emménagement leur avait coûté quelques forces, enfin, surtout les trois gamins surexcités qui s'amusaient à renverser les valises et à les ouvrir. Les trois gamins avaient réussi à balancer l'une d'entre elles du deuxième étage...

Moralité, vêtements, sous-vêtements, affaires personnelles, Walkmans, et autres petites choses s'étaient retrouvées explosées par terre... (NDA : Je vous jure que c'est pas pratique après pour les vacances ! Oui oui, j'ai été victime de cela... oui oui j'ai des vacances d'enfer comme celles-ci... lol)

C'était avec colère, tintée d'amusement, que Mariah avait grondé Louise, Olivier et Bastien, tandis que sa sœur Ociane Malfoy ramassait avec une colère, non feinte cette fois-ci, ses affaires.

Harry s'en alla féliciter les trois petits pour leur inventivité et dit qu'ils feraient des ravages à Poudlard.

Heureux, les terreurs en modèle réduit coururent à travers toute la villa en hurlant, mettant un joyeux foutoir...

Toutefois, ce matin, ils dormaient encore, sans doute épuisés par leur lot quotidien de conneries (ils avaient fait l'équivalent de 2 jours de bêtises le jour précédent, il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent, pauvres petits...). Les adultes en profitèrent pour se faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

"Passe moi la marmelade, sauveur du monde !" fit Harry à son ami éponyme. Ledit sauveur du monde grimaça sous l'appellation et fit glisser la confiture jusqu'à lui.

"La voilà, vil mangemort ! Confiture de cadavres !»

Harry Black rigola tandis que Mélodie laissait sortir un vague "Charmant dites-moi!...". Mariah sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Dit moi Harry ! Non, pas toi, l'autre ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours 'sauveur du monde' ?" demanda t'elle en désignant Harry Potter du menton.

Le jeune Black entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa tartine pendre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

"Bennnnnnnn.... Je sais pas si..." Il regarda vers le principal concerné avec hésitation et remords.

Harry Potter répondit simplement : "Bah, de toutes les manières, faut bien le dire un jour...". Il soupira.

James comprit le message et dit : "Il a accompli quelque chose de particulièrement glorieux mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler."

"Il a tort." dit Lily.

"Parce que tuer quelqu'un c'est glorieux ?" dit Harry, la voix hachée.

Il y eu un silence stupéfait autour de la table. Ce fut Ociane qui le brisa : "Q-Quoi ?..."

"J'ai demandé si quelqu'un trouvait quelque chose de glorieux à un meurtre..." Sa voix ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Lily le modéra : "Ce n'était pas un meurtre, je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé..."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..." se renfrogna Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, ses filles étaient aussi têtues que lui.

"Papa, on veut savoir ! C'est quoi c't"affaire ?"

Il soupira. "Expliquez le leur..." Harry se leva de table, prit son café et sortit.

"Ne... ne me dîtes pas que notre père est un... assassin ?"

Le mot que tous sous-entendaient avait été dit à haute et vive voix.

Sélénée soupira : "Harry est celui qu'on appelle le Survivant. Celui qui a sauvé le monde magique..."

Angélique partit à rire sombrement : "Notre père serait Harry Svengalies ?"

"C'est sous ce nom que nous l'avons connu. Il était notre prof à Poudlard." dit Gabrielle.

"Mais... mais pourquoi il a tué quelqu'un ?"

"Voldemort." dit calmement Remus en arrachant des frissons à quelques personnes. "C'est votre père qui l'a tué."

Il y eu un silence stupéfait parmi les enfants.

"Attends... tu essaies de nous dire que que..." commença Mélodie stupéfaite.

"Que notre père, affilié aux rapports internationaux magiques..." continua Angélique.

"Est le Survivant de la légende de la grande guerre ?..." lâcha Aurore.

"De la seconde grande guerre aussi..." avoua Draco.

"J'crois que c'est le temps des aveux. Ils sont grands après tout..." dit James, un des principaux concernés.

"Tu savais déjà Harry ?" demanda Sélénée au jeune Black.

"Bah ouais... mais je lui avais promis de rien dire."

"C'est pour ça que soudain vous étiez devenus complices."

"Hmm ..."

"Draco, j't'en prie, lâche la bombe..." dit Lily.

"Harry et moi venons d'un futur révolu. Si nous n'étions pas retournés dans le passé, nous serions à l'heure qu'il est, morts tous deux dans d'atroces souffrances...."

Re-silence.

"Donnnnnc..." fit Angélique "Vous êtes en train de nous dire que papa est le frère de Conrad et Clarrice, car il serait le fils de James. Que Draco est le fils de Lucius Malfoy et non un de ses lointains cousins... et que vous auriez logiquement le même âge que nous."

"Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation." termina Draco.

Soudain, Angélique tomba dans les pommes. Certainement trop pour elle. Affolés, ils la ranimèrent et attendirent qu'elle se soit remise pour continuer.

"C'est... dur à avaler."

"Je sais. Pourtant c'est la vérité."

"J'ai réagi de la même manière quand j'ai appris qu'il était mon fils." dit Lily.

"Et que dire de la première confrontation après !" rigola James.

"Comment ça ?" questionna Conrad qui n'avait pas tout compris du haut de ses dis ans.

"Il a reçu la plus belle paire de baffes que l'humanité n'ai jamais créé !»

"Un conseil..." fit Draco "Evitez de lui en parler si vous ne voulez pas finir en miette, maintenant que vous savez tous..."

"Pourquoi il se sent coupable d'avoir tué V-Voldemort ?" dit Peter avec courage.

"Parce qu'un meurtre reste un meurtre, même si c'est pour la bonne cause." justifia Sélénée.

Personne ne posa d'autres questions et un silence pesant s'installa, parfois rompu par un toussotement gêné. On entendit soudain : "y'a un troll qui les a assommés !»

"Ouais... z'ai vu..."

"C'est 'Arry... l'est parti après !»

"Dit maman..." fit Louise en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Gabrielle "Pourquoi que 'Arry l'est le sauveur du monde ?"

Elle le dit avec tant de candeur et un air si innocent que chacun éclata de rire.

"Il a tué l'père Fouettard !"

"Youpi !" s'exclama la petite "Le père Noël va venir plus tôt alors ?" demanda t'elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une petite tape dans la tête de la part du grand sauveur du monde qui revenait s'approvisionner, ayant entendu en fait la conversation du début à la fin.

La vie reprenait normalement, sauveur du monde, ou pas...

_**Jour 3:**_

Aujourd'hui arrivait toute la petite famille Weasley dans la soirée. Tout le monde s'était donc levé tôt pour préparer la maison, la nettoyer, dresser la grande table et trouver des habits adéquats.

Ainsi donc, Gabrielle, Nymphëo, Maëlle et Lily s'occupaient de nettoyer et ranger la maison de fonds en combles à coups de sorts et de charmes, les hommes mettaient en place dans le grand jardin une table qui pourrait accueillir aisément les 32 personnes présentes (autrement dit: Harry Potter et Sélénée Potter, avec le trio infernal (Mélissa n'arrivant qu'à la fin de l'été); Draco Malfoy et Nymphëo Malfoy, suivit bien sûr d'Ociane, Mariah et Bastien; James Potter et Lily Potter, maîtres de la maison, avec Conrad (Clarrice étant en FAC sorcière jusqu'à la fin juillet); Sirius Black et Gabrielle Black, avec leurs trois marmots: Harry, Peter et Louise Black; Remus et Maëlle Lupin et leurs enfants Cécile et Olivier; la fille Granger qui accompagnerait la famille Weasley, et pour finir, la famille Weasley au grand complet: Molly et Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, Ron et Ginny... Attendez que je compte... Oui Oui, c'est cela même, 32 personnes...), les trois gamins mettaient le bordel, les jeunes filles glandouillaient... enfin, presque toutes.

Oui car il y en avait une qui était devant son armoire et qui pensait peut être aider la communauté en jetant ses habits par terre comme elle le faisait. Derrière elle, sa sœur la regardait, blasée.

"Mariah... c'est vraiment nécessaire de tout mettre en branle simplement parce que nous avons la visite des Weasley ?... HUMPF !" Elle venait de se prendre une chemise sur la figure. Patiemment, elle la poussa sur le lit, en vrac avec les autres habits.

"Mariaaaah... C'est ridicule !»

"Non mais Ociane, rends toi compte ! Il y a le beau, le grand le magnifiiiiiiique Bill Weasley qui va arriver ! Faut que je sois à la hauteur !»

"Pff! Percy est bien mieux..."

"C'est sûr, il est à cheval sur les règlement et super coincé... Chacun son truc sœurette. Tu me files le T-shirt sur ta droite ? Non pas celui là, le bleu !»

Ociane s'exécuta et regarda sans aucun intérêt sa sœur se démener devant la glace, regardant si ledit T-shirt la mettait bien en valeur.

"Je vais te laisser et aller aider en bas. Penses à ranger une fois que tu auras trouvé ton bonheur... si tu trouves un jour bien sûr..."

"Ouais-ouais..." marmonna la jeune fille en replongeant le nez dans sa penderie. Elle tomba alors sur un petit top très sexy et tenta de le mettre avant de se rendre compte que...

"J'comprends pourquoi c'est moulant, c'est du dix ans, logique !" Elle grommela, enleva le haut, remit un T-shirt, et regarda avec désespoir la totalité de ses vêtements étalés au sol. Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique.

"Je suis une sorcière ou non ?!"

Elle s'empara d'une jupe toute simple, rouge, et la découpa en zig et en zag, tout en douceur, de manière à faire quelques volants. Elle cousu deux trois points par ci par là et regarda le résultat sur elle-même, satisfaite.

"Voilà pour le bas... en haut, je verrais bien un dos nu... noir ! Le rouge et le noir, j'adore ! Allez, zioup !»

Elle s'empara d'un dos nu et regarda le résultat final. Manquait les talons. Bah, Mélodie devait bien avoir ça dans sa chambre (elle avait près d'une cinquantaine de paire de chaussures, étant fan des chaussures, si si !) (NDA : j'ai une amie qui est comme ça, je vous jure ! C'est l'Emmaüs des chaussures chez elle ! Mdr)

Enfin satisfaite, elle lança un sort de rangement et descendit, pieds nus, pour aider à mettre la table.

En bas régnait le plus grand des chaos. Olivier, Louise et Bastien s'amusaient à tirer la nappe pour faire tomber couverts, verres et assiettes, au plus grand dam des deux Harry, de Draco et de Remus. Les deux derniers leurs couraient après, mais les petits chenapans se glissaient sous la table et saisissaient au passage les coins de nappe, entraînant ladite nappe avec eux sous la table. (En bref, tout partait en couille avec !).

Mariah s'empara d'un côté de Bastien, de l'autre de Louise et les porta en sac à patates.

"Ils pèsent une tonne !" s'exclama t-elle alors que les petits s'échappaient, pour mieux retomber dans les bras d'Harry Black.

"C'est normal, que veux-tu, tu es une faible femme !»

"Faible femme toi même !" dit-elle en riant méchamment alors qu'Olivier fonçait dans Harry pour libérer ses camarades.

"Héhéhéhé !" fit-elle, satisfaite de sa revanche. Harry était étalé au sol devant elle, le nez par terre.

"Très joli string !" fit-il en relevant la tête.

Elle rougit et fit les gros yeux. "P't'être que j'aurais dû laisser Aurore te scotcher à ton lit, cette nuit, avec le ruban adhésif !" fit-elle. "Surveille tes arrières, Black !»

"Du ruban adhésif? C'est quoi ça ?"

"Quelque chose avec lequel il vaut mieux que tu ne fasse jamais de rencontre si Aurore compte s'en servir ainsi !" dit Remus en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Si tu le dis, je te crois ! Bon... Je m'en vais à la chasse au marmot..." Et il poursuivit les trois chenapans farceurs.

Arriva à ce moment là Lily et Gabrielle qui vérifiaient que tout était en ordre pour accueillir les Weasley.

"Oooh la jolie table !" firent-elles.

La jolie table ne dura pas longtemps, car à force de persévérance, Louise, Bastien et Olivier se saisirent chacun d'un bout de nappe et... tirèrent... fort...

Moralité : du verre cassé !

"Wingardium Leviosa !" fit Maëlle en arrivant, suivit bientôt du même sort lancé par Gabrielle et Nymphëo.

"Allez, chacune ramène son marmot !" fit Lily en riant et en les suivant les mains libres, tandis que les trois gamins riaient et s'amusaient à faire des pirouettes et des roulades dans les airs, sous les effets des sortilèges.

"On s'en va pour manger au snack, on va pas gâcher cette table tant que les Weasley ne seront pas arrivés ! Et réparez là, vous êtes sorciers, oui ou non ?" se moqua Nymphëo tandis que son mari lui tirait la langue. De loin elle fit mine de le mordre, comme si elle voulait attraper la langue.

"Aïe-euh !" fit Draco en riant.

Harry Potter, sauveur de la planète de son état, lança un vague Réparo Totalus, et tout se remit en place. Il disposa un champ de protection autour pour éviter que le vent n'amène de la poussière sur les verres propres et les assiettes de porcelaine resplendissantes, puis s'en alla avec les autres.

Le soir même, les Weasley arrivèrent pile à l'heure, accompagnés d'une Hermione resplendissante.

"Harryyyyyyyyyy!!" Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qui rigola et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Et avec Aurore alors, ça avance ?"

"Pas d'un poil ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !»

"Psst ! Bas les pattes de ma petite amie!" fit Ronald Weasley en donnant un coup de poing amical à Harry dans les côtes.

"Salut Ron, comment va ?"

"Bien ! On laisse aller !»

"Vous sortez ensemble, donc ?"

"Euh... ouais !»

"Aaaah! Trois ans que vous vous tournez autour ! Hourra ! J'en avais marre de vos incessantes disputes !»

Les jumeaux arrivèrent juste après, le gratifiant d'une grande tape dans le dos. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers Draco :

"Cousin, salut !»

En effet, les familles au sang pur étaient toutes reliées entre elles et Draco Malfoy était cousin de toute la tripoté de Weasley existante.

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent les derniers par la poudre de cheminette et saluèrent tout le monde d'un grand BONJOUR ! Arthur se dépêcha d'aller voir Harry Potter pour parler objets moldus, tandis que Molly discutait avec Lily. Les deux femmes, étrangement semblables (bien que Lily soit moins enrobée et... moins mère poule), s'admiraient mutuellement pour leur sérieux (NDA : et oui Lily sera toujours Lily !). Sélénée se joignit à la conversation et Molly lui demanda :

"Comment va le petit dernier en route depuis peu ?"

Sélénée caressa son ventre qui commençait à grossir.

"Bien... Il ne joue pas encore au trampoline, je te dirais ça dans quelques mois !»

Elles rirent.

"Vous restez combien de temps ?" demanda Gabrielle qui s'appuya sur l'épaule de Lily.

"Ooh... juste pour le repas, nous ne..."

"Tss tss tss! Vous restez au moins pour la semaine, si ce n'est plus !" menaça Nymphëo en prenant un air de mafioso.

"Molly céda..." Mais c'est bien parce que les enfants vont rester et vous mener un train d'enfer !»

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il y eu une explosion de rires divers et variés. Les dames se retournèrent et rirent quand elles virent Louise, Bastien et Olivier transformés en trois petits canaris !

"Cadeau du magasin, les choupy !" fit Fred (ou peut-être était-ce Georges ?) en riant avec Georges (ou peut-être était-ce Fred ?).

"Crèmes canaries !" commenta son jumeau. "L'effet dure environ dix minutes !»

"On a aussi de nouvelles trouvailles qui devraient voir le jour juste avant la rentrée des classes. On a appelé ça les boîtes à flemme !»

Les trois petits poussins se mirent à piailler et à courir dans tous les sens, passant sous les jambes des personnes présentes et leur faisant peur.

"Et si on passait à table ?" proposa Mariah. L'idée fit l'unanimité. Chacun s'assit où il voulut, seulement, manquait la nourriture. Maëlle justifia :

"Nous avons commandé le tout à un traiteur Corse fabuleux ! Bon, il est moldu... nous lui avons dit que nous allions tout chercher... James et Sirius ne devraient pas tarder à revenir !»

"C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas là!" s'exclama soudain Arthur. "Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce petit monde, on s'y perd !»

Soudain, comme si leurs oreilles avaient sifflées, les deux concernés apparurent, et autour d'eux de magnifiques plats chaud, entrées et desserts.

"MIAM ! Vous tombez à pic !" cria Bill à l'autre bout de la table.

"Tss... J'l'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas l'inviter celui là ! En plus de draguer Mariah, il ne vient que pour manger ! AH NON !" s'écria James.

"De toutes les manières, c'est pas bon, on a goûté !" fit Sirius.

"Tu m'en as même pas laissé ?!?" fit Lily en feignant la syncope.

"J'en ai un peu sur le coin des lèvres, là !" fit James en se penchant vers elle. Elle l'embrassa en rigolant.

"Ah les hommes, je vous jure !" soupira Gabrielle alors que Sirius lui embrassait le lobe de l'oreille. "HEY j'suis pas comestible !»

_**Jour 4:**_

La famille Weasley au grand complet avait dormit dans la villa avec toute la smala.

Au matin résultait un grand bordel général, autant du côté matériel, que corporel ou mental.

Certains, comme Harry, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux, avaient tellement bu (au plus grand dam de leurs parents qui ne pouvaient rien dire vu qu'ils étaient majeurs) qu'il s'étaient endormis en ronflant sur les canapés, en vrac, des jambes tordues, des bras en l'air, des pieds dans le nez du voisin, etc etc... Eux, c'était physique, mental et matériel.

Physique, car ils étaient disposés sans dessus dessous sur (et à côté...) du canapé. Mental, parce qu'on n'a pas les idées claires après une cuite... Matériel car, en se couchant (ou plutôt en se laissant tomber sur le canapé), vêtements, chaussures et chaussettes avaient volés par terre, remplacés par des pyjamas parfois mis n'importe comment (par exemple, Fred avait mit l'intégralité de son pyjama à l'envers, coutures à l'extérieur...).

Si l'on passait au premier étage, on remarquait que moult vêtements étaient entassés dans les chambres, que tout le monde dormait avec personne et vis versa... Un bordel pas possible régnait, toutes pièces confondues... Il y avait même les trois marmots d'endormis dans la baignoire, endroit où ils s'étaient cachés pour éviter d'aller au lit...

En bref, un vrai lendemain de fête de retrouvailles...

C'est une Lily pâteuse qui se réveilla le lendemain et qui soupira en voyant le foutoir qu'était devenue sa maison si propre vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Elle se leva et chercha ses pantoufles. Rien à faire. Elle soupira de plus belle quand elle vit qu'elle les avait déjà et qu'elle avait dormi avec.

Encore endormie, Lily se leva et descendit les escaliers. Elle regarda en baillant et en souriant les jeunes hommes qui dormaient un peu n'importe comment dans le canapé et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa chemise de nuit et s'assit. Lorsqu'elle l'agita, toutes les choses qu'il y avait de posées sur la table se rangèrent seules. Lily agita de nouveau sa baguette et une tasse vînt se poser toute seule devant elle, suivit de près par une baguette de pain, un couteau, de la confiture et du beurre. Le temps qu'elle se prépare ses tartines, le café s'était réchauffé et la cafetière avançait en stagnant dans les airs. Sa tasse fut remplie. Elle déjeuna toute seule en souriant.

Lé soirée s'était transformée en véritable fête. Elle repensa à Mariah et à son air extatique quand Bill l'avait invitée à danser. Lily pouffa dans son café brûlant. Ca lui rappelait elle et James.

Ce fut une Gabrielle mal réveillée et pas tout à fait claire qui entra dans la cuisine et se servit du café avant de crier : "RAAAAH BOUSE ALORS !»

Lily s'étouffa de rire dans son café en voyant que la vampire avait versé le café à côté de la tasse.

"Nom d'un dragon asthmatique ! Je ne suis définitivement pas du matin... mais que veux-tu ? Sirius s'est mis dans l'idée qu'il était un camembert et s'est étalé dans tout le lit... Ahh... non mais je te jure !»

Lily gloussa : "Assieds-toi, je m'occupe de tout..." Gabrielle s'assit et, un coup de baguette magique plus tard, elle était servit.

"Y a des jours où j'oublie que je suis une sorcière..."

"C'est pratique pourtant !"

"Je sais... mais que veux-tu? On est écervelée ou on l'est pas ?!"

Elles rirent et un silence s'installa.

"Dis... tu te souviens ?..."

"De quoi ?"

"La première fois qu'on s'est tous vus, à Poudlard... Où y avait mes frères..." murmura Gabrielle.

"Ca pour m'en souvenir... Je me rappelle aussi de notre version _baignoire géante_ de la salle commune !"

"Ouiiii ! Quand on avait .... oh là là, quand même! Non mais ! On est pire que nos enfants !»

"Au moins, on est certaines que ce sont bien les nôtres !»

"Ca... ils savent de qui tirer !"

"Tu te rends compte... tout ce qu'on a traversé ?" soupira Lily.

"Beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour une seule vie. S'il y avait une autre guerre, ce que je ne souhaite surtout pas, je ne m'y engagerais pas. Ce n'est plus notre temps."

"Bonjour ! C'est quoi cette ambiance morose ?" fit Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Il embrassa sa femme.

"On se souvenait de... certaines choses..."

"Et on parlait d'autres à venir..." avoua Lily.

"Dis moi..." fit la vampire en se poussant "Penses-tu être un camembert ?"

"Hein ?" fit Sirius en étalant du beurre sur sa biscotte.

"Non content de me virer du lit, il faut en plus que tu me pousses avec le coude à table ! Non mais je rêve !»

"Je t'ai quoi ?"

"As tu rêvé d'être un camembert qui s'étalait cette nuit, chéri? Parce que tu as pris toute la place !»

"Oh..." il rougit "Désolé..."

"Pas grave ! Tu dormiras sur la moquette cette nuit !"

"Oui ma chérie." fit-il en prenant un air confus et désolé, un sourire perçant au travers du masque.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux..."

Soudain, Harry débarqua, la cravate de travers, la chemise à moitié défaite, les lacets mal attachés et les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Il se saisit de la tartine que venait de terminer Sirius et de sa tasse de café et, le petit pain beurre dans la bouche, il dit : "Défolé affaire d'urfenfe au fifistère !" Et il transplana.

"Traduction ?" demanda l'animagus chien en tenant du vide maintenant qu'on lui avait racketté sa tartine.

"Il est pressé !" répondit Lily en terminant de boire son café. Elle regarda le fond de sa tasse vide. "Je vais en refaire"

"Peut-êtremaismaintenantjedoistoutrecommencer..." grogna Sirius comme un enfant trop gâté.

"Pauv' chou..." Gabrielle l'embrassa sur la joue "J'va te refaire ça !»

"Dites, ils font les marmottes tous aujourd'hui ?"

"Ils mettent le papier d'allu, ça devrait plus tarder" fit Lily. Ils la regardèrent interdite "QUOI ??"

"Pourquoi tu parles de papier d'allu ?" questionna Gabrielle. La belle rousse éclata de rire et se tînt au comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber. "Rien, rien, laissez tomber !"

"Aaah !! J'ai comprit ! C'est la version moldue de la publicité des chocogrenouilles !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Et l'hyppogriffe il met la chocogrenouille dans la boîte !" fit Gabrielle avec un air pseudo philosophique.

"Tout à fait !" dit Lily en esquissant le pas de danse que faisait le lutin dans la pub.

On ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'était débrouillée, toujours était-il que son pied droit était passé à gauche et qu'elle avait miraculeusement sauvé la cafetière pleine qu'elle tenait dans les mains, alors qu'elle s'accrochait aux étagères. Etagères où étaient posés diverses céréales. Elle mit la main sur un paquet. Le paquet en question tomba à la renverse et finit d'achever le spectacle: tandis que Lily baissait les épaules en signe de dénégation, les chocapics s'égrainaient un à un dans le café bouillant qu'elle venait à peine de terminer. Le tout donna une impression de chute à la "ziouplaboum !" qui fit rire les deux spectateurs. Nda : ça c'est moi ça c'est moi!! C'est tout moi c'te chute, ça m'est arrivé pas plus tard que l'autre jour à la cantine... et voui... ça existe des doués comme ça !

Et Gabrielle contempla le chef d'oeuvre et murmura d'une voix de Dalaï Lama : "Et Paf, ça fait des chocapics !"

Lily les acheva sur un jeu de mot à ras les pâquerettes, tout en rapport avec sa précédente chute, associé à un air blasé très convaincant: "Dans quel état j'erre?..."

_**Jour 5:**_

Chacun avait dormi jusqu'à, au plus tard, 16 heures de l'après-midi. Ainsi, à une heure du matin, ils étaient tous en pleine forme et... s'ennuyaient à mourir.

L'heure de la délivrance arriva par une idée (foireuse ?) de James et Sirius.

"Ca vous dirais de faire un tournoi de duel?..."

Tous semblèrent soudain se réveiller et les exclamations de joie s'en suivirent.

"Hey, ho, du calme !" s'écria Draco "Vaut mieux faire participer que les grands, adultes, au dessus de 17 ans..."

"Mais-euh!!"

"Mademoiselle Cécile Lupin, vous sentez-vous, vous, de tenir plus d'un sort face à Harry Potter ?"

"Tout bien considéré...." fit-elle en s'éclipsant.

"Tout le monde est d'accord, donc ?" demanda Lily.

Aucune protestation.

"Moi je ne participe pas." dit Molly. "Je regarde, mais je ne participe pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour les duels."

"Et sinon, qui participe ?" demanda Sirius "Levez la main, allez, zioup, comme à l'école !»

16 mains se levèrent. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait celles de Harry Potter et Black, Nymphëo, Gabrielle, Lily, Sélénée, Maëlle, Draco, Sirius, James, Remus, les jumeaux Weasley, Mariah, Bill et Charly.

Ils organisèrent ainsi un tournoi familial en quatre poules. Ils mirent les noms dans un panier et tirèrent au sort pour le premier affrontement.

"Lily et Sélénée."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent comme si elles étaient ennemies et Harry dit à James :

"Je parie sur Sélénée. 10 gallions."

"Pari tenu."

"Profiteurs !" s'exclama les deux femmes d'une même voix.

"Il n'y a pas de petit profit !" justifia posément Remus avec un sourire. Il ajouta sournoisement : "Je tiens le pari aussi. Sur Lily."

Les deux femmes sortirent dehors, accompagnées de tous les autres spectateurs. Ociane avait été élue comme arbitre.

On s'installa autour d'un périmètre de 20 mètres, on mit des chaises et des tables. Bill et Charly firent flotter dans les airs des bougies, ce qui donna un air mystérieux à la scène.

"En joue, mesdames !" dit Ociane. "Retournez-vous." Elles s'exécutèrent "Faites cinq pas. A trois ! Un... Deux... trois !»

Soudain, deux sorts fusèrent. L'un était un expelliarmus, l'autre un stupéfix. Les deux jets de lumière se rencontrèrent et s'annulèrent l'un l'autre.

"Pyro minoris !" lança Lily. Sélénée, en Néréide accomplie, répliqua avec une belle grande vague qui trempa Lily jusqu'aux os.

"C'est pas du jeu euh !" s'exclama t-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers l'arbitre qui ne trouve rien à redire. Lily se vengea donc en ligotant les pieds de la sirène et en lançant un sortilège de désarmement. Seulement, Sélénée l'évita et lui jeta un sort d'entrave qui atteint sa cible. Elle défit le sort qui liait ses pieds l'un à l'autre et se leva. Elle prit la baguette des mains de son adversaire, annula le sort d'entrave et dit avec un sourire satisfait : "Gagné !»

Lily avoua avec un sourire sa défaite et lui serra la main en disant : "Sois sympa alors. Sèche le terrain qui s'est transformé en marre de boue, et s'il te plaît, évapore l'eau que j'ai sur moi, je gèle !" La Néréide s'exécuta en riant et lui offrit même une couverture.

"A qui le tour ?" demanda Sirius.

"Attends, je note les vainqueurs et les perdants." dit Remus.

"Vous me devez 20 gallions les gars..." dit Harry en embrassant sa dulcinée.

"C'est noté !" dit le lycanthrophe en ignorant sa remarque.

"Grrrr.... A charge de revanche !" dit Harry.

"T'inquiète pas, j'honore toujours mes paris. Tu les auras, j'les ai simplement pas sur moi, là."

"Je rigole, c'était un pari bidon !"

"A qui le tour ?" insista Sirius.

"Vas-y, Louise, pioche !" dit Aurore en tendant le chapeau de sorcier à la petite. Elle en sortit deux papiers sur lesquels les noms de Mariah et de Bill.

La jeune fille pâlit soudain alors que le jeune homme était tout sourire. Ociane sonna le début du duel et le jeu commença. Mariah envoya la première un sort, Bill, galant, la laissant commencer. Elle lança un sortilège de chauve furie particulièrement efficace. Bill enleva le sort, cependant la demoiselle lançait déjà un maléfice du croc-en-jambe avant d'enchaîner sur un expelliarmus, que malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme évita. Il eu le temps de se libérer des sortilèges qui le pesaient et répliqua avec une flopé d'éclairs de stupéfix qui allèrent se perdre loin derrière, tandis que la jeune Mariah faisait son possible pour les éviter tous. Quand il lui laissa une faille, elle attaqua avec un puissant Polaris qui gela toute l'assemblée. Surpris de sa puissance, le jeune homme répliqua avec un sort anodin, mais très rarement utilisé dans les combats :

"Alohomora !" Le sort atteignit la jeune fille qui fut sonnée quelques secondes. Chacun regarda Bill, interdit, avant de comprendre. Un par un, les boutons de la chemise blanche s'ouvraient. D'abord en haut, puis au fur et à mesure vers le bas. Jusqu'à descendre au zip du pantalon qui s'ouvrait lui aussi peu à peu.

Mariah abandonna combat et baguette pour refermer le tout.

"Tu abandonnes ?" demanda Bill avec un air malicieux.

"Ben j'vais pas combattre à poil !" répliqua t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

"Hmm..."

"Ca serait encore plus distrayant !" cria Charly, s'attirant un regard noir.

"Bon, tu enlèves ce sort ?!" demanda Mariah alors que les boutons s'ouvraient juste après qu'elle les ais refermés.

"Et le mot magique ?!"

"S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !!!"

"Bah voilà ! Finite incantatem !"

"Merci !" cria t-elle en se retournant pour tout refermer.

"Tout fout l'camp !" s'exclama Fred sous les rires des autres.

"Bill, petit pervers !" le taquina George.

"Meuh non ! Ça s'appelle détourner l'attention de l'adversaire !»

"Et aussi la tienne !" fit Harry Black en lui tirant la langue.

"Allez, à Olivier de piocher !" dit Aurore. Le petit plongea la main dans le chapeau, tourna et mélangea pendant quelques secondes (prenant un malin plaisir à les faire mariner) et fit lire les inscriptions au bic sur les papiers à la triplette : "James Potter et Harry Black !»

"Mais euh, je veux combattre !" bouda Sirius.

"Patience, mon chou... Ca va forcément venir à toi !" dit Gabrielle en lui faisant un câlin.

James et Harry se présentèrent sur la piste, se saluèrent et effectuèrent les menues politesses officielles des duels amicaux. Quand ils eurent terminé cela, en bons comiques qu'ils étaient, ils roulèrent des muscles et firent semblant de grogner, comme des animaux sauvages. Cela déclancha inévitablement les rires des autres. La comédie dura quelques cinq minutes quand, soudain, James dégaina sa baguette et lança un expelliarmus qui atteignit son but. Harry fut projeté au sol, immobile.

"YESSSSSSSSS !!! Vous me devez 20 gallions chacun Fred et George ! " S'exclama Aurore en allant vers eux, la main tendue. Ils grommelèrent et déposèrent l'argent, sous les yeux d'une jeune fille ravie de la défaite de celui qu'elle aimait de moins en moins au fil des jours.

On réveilla Harry qui avoua sa défaite avec fair-play.

Les joutes durèrent encore deux bonnes heures et ils eurent le temps de finir la première poule. Les gagnants pour la poule suivante étaient Harry Potter, Sirius, James, Sélénée, Draco, Bill, Fred et Gabrielle.

C'est avec un air franchement lourd de menaces pour de rire que chacun alla se coucher, harassé, mais heureux.

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 6:**_

La petite famille faillit dormir longtemps après midi. Seulement, trois petites pestes en avaient décidé autrement. Ces trois furies se nommaient Olivier, Bastien et Louise. La petite, très (trop ?) farceuse pour son âge, digne descendante des quatre maraudeurs à elle seule, décida de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Pour ce faire, elle dénicha poêles et casseroles, défilant avec ses deux petits amis dans les couloirs.

Ce fut donc une villa endormie qui émergea vers les dix heures du matin, vociférant après les trois petits qui trouvaient ça affreusement drôle.

Ce ne fut que vers quinze heures que tous décidèrent d'aller au cinéma.

Habiller des sorciers de pure souche en moldus ne fut pas une mince affaire. Harry Sr et Lily ne savaient où donner de la tête ! Les enfants se débrouillaient relativement bien, ayant vite appris les années passées à lier quelques vêtements moldus (et Bill étant totalement à la mode moldue alliée à ses sacro-saintes bottes en peau de dragon). Cependant, pour les adultes... cela relevait de l'impossible. James n'avait toujours pas comprit que les motifs à carreaux écossais ne se mettaient pas en région méditerranéenne et se disputait avec sa douce. Un short aux couleurs hawaïennes subissait leurs caprices. Un coup short (Lily power) et un short à la mode kilt (games power).

Gabrielle s'en tirait relativement mieux (le relatif étant très relatif). Elle avait déjà mit des vêtements moldus et savaient comment les enfiler mais avait une nette préférence pour le noir (normal, vampire oblige). Les seuls vêtements dont elle disposait étaient tous d'une ébène parfaite. Seulement, Harry réussit à la faire s'habiller en jean et T-shirt bleu en lui disant qu'elle allait cuire sur place avec ses hauts à manches longues, qu'on était en Corse, et que le Sud de la France était autrement plus chaud que le nord.

Remus s'en tira haut la main (ou presque), n'ayant pas comprit que la ficelle du short aurait logiquement du être devant et non derrière.

Sirius, lui, cherchait par où s'enfilaient les tatanes...

Maëlle avait mit une robe d'été... à l'envers... les coutures dehors (Ca fait plus joli que les horribles motifs dehors ! dixit elle même). Lily s'occupa de ce problème, transformant les horribles fleurs aux couleurs passées en des lys d'un étrange rose fushia.

Les autres avaient plus ou moins réussi à s'habiller correctement. Ce fut donc vers les seize heures qu'un groupes de sorciers à l'allure parfaitement moldue (Hem... Sirius : Putain, ma tatane s'est faite la malle ! James : Ca gratteuh !! Lily : ooh, taisez-vous! Aurore : Pas pratique cte jupe, elle remonte trop haut Harry Jr : Meuh non ! Aurore : pervers... Mariah : elle te va très bien cette jupe Aurore : décolleté indécent... Harry Jr : Mais n.... AIEUH !! James : gratt gratt Sirius : attendez moiiiii! Et merde, ma tatane ! Attendez!! Gabrielle : Apprends à marcher, mon chou ! Sirius : gnagnagna Gabrielle tire la langue)

Arrivés devant le cinéma d'Ajaccio, ils regardèrent les séances...

"Résident Evil..." murmura Harry Jr en regardant l'affiche avec un sourire. "Moi je vais voir ça !"

"Moi aussi, histoire de se faire peur et de voir si les mol... euh si les effets spéciaux ont été améliorés !" dit Charlie en voyant l'homme à l'accueil le regarder d'un oeil étrange.

"J'y vais aussi !" dit Aurore avec un grand sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

"Toi, aller voir un film d'horreur ?! Tu vas plus dormir pendant un mois !" s'exclama Sélénée.

La jeune fille fit un clin d'oeil à sa mère qui ne posa pas plus de questions. Mélodie et Angélique préférèrent aller voir L'enquête Corse, une comédie plus ou moins parodique. L'entière famille Weasley, mis à part Bill, Charly et les jumeaux les suivirent.

Cécile et Peter emmenèrent les trois petits voir Gang de requins, un dessin animé en 3D apparemment. Cela se passait sous l'eau.

Le grand groupe se divisa donc en trois. Les plus grands allèrent voir Résident Evil pour la plupart. Mariah et Ociane optèrent plutôt pour l'enquête Corse qui leur plaisait plus.

Ils payèrent l'entrée et, se souhaitant un bon ciné mutuellement, entrèrent dans les salles sombres.

Aurore se plaça tout derrière les autres qui s'étaient mis au sixième rang. Elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup...

Le film commença, elle ne le regarda pas, sortant son walkman et l'écoutant distraitement. Certains cris et sons du film venaient l'embêter un peu et s'immiscer dans les doux trémolos de la voix de Norah Jones, une artiste moldue de grand talent.

Près d'une heure était passée et un moment calme arriva dans le film, avec la petite musique qui laissait prévoir quelque chose d'imminent.

En silence, pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère d'attente et de tension qui s'était créé dans la salle, Aurore débrancha son walkman et se mit à quatre pattes par terre. Elle se glissa sous un siège et, juste au moment où le son revenait dans le cinéma et que **le** moment de surprise et de frayeur mêlées arrivait, elle se saisit des pieds de Harry.

Et elle rit parce qu'il hurla de terreur.

"AAAAAAH ! C'est quoi ça !!!"

Aurore se dépêcha de se rasseoir et de faire comme si elle était surprise.

"Ca quoi ?" demanda t-elle avec un air à faire froid dans le dos à des pingouins.

"Y'a un truc qui m'a attrapé les jambes ! C'est toi !" l'accusa Harry alors que d'autres personnes dans la salle lui faisaient signe de se taire par de bruyantes protestations.

"Tsss... tu deviens parano mon gars."

Il la regarda un instant puis, retourna à son film, un sourire satisfait s'étalant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui reprit son walkman, extatique...

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dehors. Ceux qui étaient allés voir l'enquête Corse étaient à moitié morts de rire.

"J'ai pas tout comprit" fit Maëlle en riant "mais suffisamment pour rire un bon coup !»

"Doués les moldus !»

"Ouais, y'a pas à dire ! Le cinéma, c'est une des belles choses qu'ils ont faites !»

"Et vous, ce film d'horreur? Pas trop eu peur, Aurore ?" questionna Angélique.

"Non, moi paaaaas..." elle prit un air suivez mon regard en désignant discrètement Harry Jr. "Par contre... Y en a d'autres..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!" demanda Mélodie en souriant.

Aurore se fit entraîner par ses deux soeurs vers l'avant de la petite troupe. Alors, elle leur raconta. Harry se souviendrait de cette séance de cinéma mémorable, où d'étranges petites bêtes avaient voulu lui manger les mollets à plusieurs reprises !

"Et ce film ?" demanda Nymphëo à Aurore.

"Euh... j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où... où les araignées géantes, elles, euh..."

"Mouais..." fit l'elfe, très peu convaincue.

"Disons que... Norah Jones a une voix envoûtante et que j'ai passé le film à l'écouter et à compter les grains de poussière sur les fauteuils..."

"Et ?..."

"Rien de méchant, voyonnnns !"

"Allez raconte ! Pourquoi Harry est tout blanc ?!"

Avec un énorme sourire sadique en direction du concerné qui avait eu une terreur monstre, elle commença à re-raconter son récit...

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 7**_

Après l'épisode du cinéma, la tension entre Aurore et Harry était presque palpable. Dès que l'un pénétrait dans une pièce, l'autre en sortait.

"Echec et mat !" dit Remus alors qu'il gagnait sa partie sur Arthur Weasley.

"Remus, tu es insupportable !" fit l'homme "Vingt ans que je joue aux échecs, et je me fait rétamer par un jeunot ! Y a plus de respect !"

"Il a enfin accepté le fait qu'il avait vieillit !" s'exclama Molly en pouffant derrière la chaussette qu'elle reprisait.

"Tournoi d'échecs terminé !" commenta Fred. "Remus Lupin vainqueur !»

Le lycanthrope se leva et regarda l'heure déjà avancée.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir assister à la finale de notre tournoi de duels..." constata t-il tristement.

Il était déjà près de dix-neuf heures et la lune, dès qu'elle sortirait, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, s'emparerait de lui.

"Mais Severus devrait vite arriver avec la potion sinon..."

Chacun soupira. Sirius gronda à la manière d'un chien. Le Maître des potions était le seul capable de fabriquer le complexe potion Tue-Loup qui rendait moins douloureuses et moins dangereuses les transformations menstruelles des Loups-garous.

Une amitié (une inimitié, pour le cas de Sirius) s'était installée entre eux et Severus Rogue passait régulièrement les voir. Tous les mois, à vrai dire. Mais il restait souvent pour dîner, au plus grand déplaisir de l'animagus chien.

"Il va pas rester pour squatter ?" demanda t-il.

"J'ai bien peur que si !" cria Lily depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le repas avec les autres à grands renforts de magie.

"Pffff...."

"Allez, c'est plus le vil Serpentard mangemort !" fit Harry Sr qui arrivait de la salle de bain. "La salle d'eau est libre !"

"J'y vais..." dit Harry Jr en se levant à toute vitesse avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la lui prenne.

"Et pourquoi il devrait forcément rester manger ?!" demanda Sirius comme un enfant trop gâté qui faisait un caprice.

"Parce que c'est un ancien ami d'école !" dit Gabrielle.

"Ami, hein ?..."

"Ouais..." dit Draco "Il serait peut être temps que vous arrêtiez vos disputes !»

"Hey, c'est pas moi, c'est lui qui commence toujours avec ses allusions à la c..."

"Hey ho, faut dire que après, tu démarres au quart de tour ! Contrôle toi ! Il le fait exprès !" fit James.

"Je peux pas le supporter... c'est viscéral ! Point !"

"Tu peux faire un effort, quand même ?..."

"J'ai essayé ! Pas ma faute s'il m'en veut encore après plus de vingt ans d'avoir été con dans ma jeunesse !"

"Raconte nous tout..." dit Bill avec un sourire à faire fondre les pierres (et accessoirement Mariah qui se liquéfiait sur place).

"Grrmmmbbllll"

"Allez..."

Sirius chercha l'approbation chez James qui acquiesça.

"J'ai faillit le tuer ! Voilà !" lâcha Sirius.

Grannnnd silence.

"Au sens figuré j'espère ?!" questionna Molly.

"Malheureusement pas... " Dit James.

"Et euh..."

"Il nous suivait toujours en cinquième année pour savoir ce que nous trafiquions ! Alors je l'ai envoyé voir Remus une nuit de pleine lune ! Je lui ai juste indiqué comment aller sous le saule cogneur et cet imbécile m'a cru ! Je pensais qu'il prendrait ça pour une nouvelle blague ! Même pas ! Il y est allé tout seul, que je sache ! Pas la peine d'en faire un flanc !"

"Flamby Flamby !" dit Nymphëo en déposant des chips sur la table. "Pas touche ! On attends Severus !" fit elle en tapant les mains avides qui s'étaient dirigées vers le pot.

Cela ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus Sirius qui s'enfonça de cinq bons centimètres dans le canapé.

Soudain, Harry Jr revînt de la salle de bain, plus pâle encore que la veille.

"Ca va pas, fils ?" demanda Sirius, oubliant momentanément leur visiteur.

"Hmmm.... Moui..."

Mélodie arriva soudain dans la pièce et s'excusa : "Sortilège de confusion qui a dévié, désolée !" Avant de prendre le jeune homme par le bras et de le tirer dans le couloir sur la droite.

Elle l'ammena dans sa chambre et la ferma avant de le gifler.

"Mélodie Potter appelle la lune ! Harry Black me recevez vous!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Angélique en levant le nez au dessus de sa BD.

"Apparition d'une Aurore à poils dans la salle de bain. Oublie de fermeture des portes. Elle entrait dans sa baignoire..."

"C'est grave, docteur ?" demanda l'autre en s'approchant.

"Je ne..."

"BLACK EST MORT !" fit une Aurore en rage qui débarquait juste au mauvais moment. Quand elle vit ledit Black dans sa chambre et qu'elle était actuellement en serviette, non seulement elle rougit, mais en plus il dit :

"Tu sais que tu es belle ?..."

Pour le coup, elle en resta... coîte. Il y eu un moment de latence dans la pièce puis on entendit appeler d'en bas :

"Descendez, on prend l'apéro !»

Ce qui voulait dire que de un elle devait s'habiller rapidos, de deux, Severus Rogue était arrivé.

"Sors de là, Black !»

Il sortit en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire, sans auparavant avoir lorgné chacune de ses courbes avec appétit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans le petit salon, une pluie diluvienne tombant.

Severus Rogue avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de crin de loup garou pour fabriquer la potion et que Remus, pour cette première nuit de pleine lune, allait devoir s'en passer.

Le lycanthrophe remercia le maître des potions qui lui promit de la lui préparer pour le lendemain soir. James et Sirius se levèrent et décidèrent d'accompagner Remus dans cette épreuve. Une dispute éclata entre Sirius et Severus. L'un l'accusait de l'avoir fait exprès, l'autre, répliquait en se justifiant.

James tira son ami par la manche et pénétra à la suite de Remus dans la cave, là où la transformation avait commencé. Il ferma magiquement la porte, afin que le loup ne sorte pas.

Et, pour la première fois depuis près de vingt ans, Cornedrue et Patmol retrouvèrent Lunard, la pleine lune les narguant de sa douce lumière par une petite ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur...

Depuis la salle à manger, on entendit un loup hurler à la mort. Suivit par des halètements et des bruits de cavalcade au sous sol. Puis, plus rien...

¤¤¤¤

Re ! Ben j'ai pas aimé le jour 6 de ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi ! Au programme du prochain chapitre : une autre semaine de vacances délirantes ! Des pleines lunes, un parc d'attractions, une boîte de nuit, un premier baiser... etc etc ! Voilà ! Reviews plizzzzzz #chibi eyes# lol

Bzou !


	4. Les cahiers au feu!

_**Les cahiers au feu...**_

¤¤¤¤

**Hello !!**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais le jour 6 est mon favori !! lol Bon (mauvais ?) à savoir: Olivier c'était moi étant petite... Et oui... déjà, j'aimais foutre la merde lol !!

Et sinon...

Ouh là là là là là lààààààà! Que de reviews que de reviews!!!

J'en suis très heureuse et je vous en remerciiiiie-euuuh! Alors... Nous sommes le 10 décembre 2005 et... je compte publier ce chapitre vers Noël! (A l'heure où vous le lisez, comprenez ;) )

Donc ce chapitre est un petit cadeau de Noël!!! De plus... **_le 25 décembre, cela fera un an que je squatte ce site!! _**Et oui, je me suis inscrite le jour de Noël! Il s'en est passé des choses depuis, hein? petit message à la fin du chapitre sur ce point ;)

R&R now!!

**Jo Lupin:** tu m'expliques? Comment veux tu que j'écrive le chapitre trois si je passe mon temps à répondre à ta review? :p mais je vais relever le défi ce coup-ci! héhéhéhé!

Alors... déjà, t'es une sacrée déconneuse! mais ça, je le sais bien toute seule :p et laumie est bavarde, ça je le sais! lol mais elle est gentilleuuuuuh!!

Et oui, les titres sont les paroles d'une chanson! A la fin, les chapitres à la suite donneront cette chanson-ci!! (même que je la chanterai et que je te la filerais si tu veux :p)

Le plus drôle... on en est à la moitié de ta review et t'as pas encore lu le chapitre! tu te débrouilles bien pour ce qui est de papoter toute seule (ou presque! y a scar! au fait... scar, c'est du roi lion! mais pourquoi scar? pourquoi pas simba, nala ou mufasa? sérieux! lol)

Et euuuuuh... l'autre fois en fait j'étais fatiguée et crevée! comprends-tu j'ai des super longues journées qui n'en finissent pas et... comment ça je me cherche des excuses!!!??? ok ok c'était par pure plaisir de provocation! mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien ma tite jo! après tout... qui aime bien châtie bien!!

et rôôôh quelles allusions! je ne fais RIEN avec sirius dans la lit! non mais! nous sommes prudes, NOUS!! on joue au scrabble madame! :p et tt'as volé mumus à inwie! oouuuuuh la vilaine pas belle! je vais aller te dénoncer si j'ai pas ta review très vite pour ce chapitre (hin hin, chantaaageeuuuh!!!)

Ta review est presque finit et tu commences à peine le chapitre... NON MAIS C QUOI CTE DECADENCE??? mdrrrrr!!! lis bien, les harry, y a pas de raison de les confondre! puis la plupart du temps, de savoir qui est qui importe peu! En effet, aurore a hérité de quelques pouvoirs, comme ses soeurs! et les surprises ne sont pas finies ;)

Voilà voilà! longue review, longue réponse! Bzou jojo!

**rayuroplanis:** question: d'où vient ton pseudo? lol! merci du compliment! j'espère que cette suite te convient Bzou!!

**Ambre15**: #rougit rougit rougit rougit# mais-euuuuuh!!! ça devrait être interdit des compliments comme ça!! :p merci tout de même! hihi Bzou!!

**Sabriell:** ben voui y a eu des passages un peu tristounet! mais la vie n'est pas tous les jours rose! faut pas l'oublier! et puis merciiiiiiiii du compliment c'est super touchant sinon, l'histoire que j'écris avec mémé est parue! regarde dans ma bio, dans les favorites author, y a notre pseudo commun! clique dessus et y aura le lien vers notre fic ;) Bzou fifille!!

**Léna:** kookoo léna! Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci Merci merci merci merci merci !!! lol Bzou!!!

**Marikili:** hello! heureuse que cette suite te plaise! j'avoue avoir eu peur que la différence d'ambiance entre les deux ne choque! mais si ça te plaît... tant mieux Bzou!!

**Sen sever:** hello you! ses enfants ne sont pas des loup-garous mais en ont certaines caractéristiques que tu découvriras très bientôt... à la pleine lune du mois d'Août pour être précise! Bzou!!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** lol je t'aime (presque) aussi! Puis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!! très très contente! Bzou!!! (et le bzou c'est copyrighté mouâ because j'ai été la preum's à le dire sur le net je croâ! hihi) Bzou!

**Sojiro:** hallo!! de mieux en mieux? cool :d pour ta fic, faut que j'aille voir si t'as updaté! hihi je ferais ça ce soir! Bzou!!

**Space Girl2:** loooool mirci #rougit un peu bcp bcp# heureuse que la fic te plaise! merci bcp!!!!! Bzou!!

**archidruide:** hello! là, j'ai encore prit mon temps (sorry d'ailleurs). et c'est quoi c't'association? c'est pour rire ou c'est réel? lol. Bzou!!

**Elmire:** toujours à la hauteur? tant mieux! tu sais que ton avis m'est très important? parce que ton compliment m'a particulièrement fait plaisir! Et euuuuh pour les problèmes 'menstruels' du loup c'est... hem... une erreur! mdr faut dire que quand j'ai publié ce chapitre, c'était ma pleine lune, tu vois? donc j'ai du être influencée durant l'écriture lol! Pour le 'le complexe potion', je tape comme une malade et fait beaucoup de fautes de frappe! désolée! mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué! et non je n'abandonne pas cette fic (d'ailleurs, j'ai fait le plan jusqu'au 6ème chapitre, plan détaillé!! donc si mon inspi me lâche pour la suite, j'ai le temps avant d'y arriver!! )

Bzou!!

**Laumie:** helloooooo!! merci beaucoup :D et jo ne te l'as pas volé, il va aller avec aurore! et qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec harry black?? mdrrr Bzou!!

**Inalis: **c'est pas infondé! je vais souvent dans le nord et je sais ce que je dis! donc: et toc! :p je te vois plus souvent juju!! t'es où sur msn? :o merci pour la force, elle m'a bien aidé! bzou!!

**Colibri Noir:** hello!! et oui, et un programme TRES chargé, je confirme! (vu ce que je leur ai prévu! hihi) lol, tu prends le partit d'aurore? Mais c'est fait pour! c'est fait pour! Les Jr et Sr c'est pour différencier harry black et potter! Jr (junior) pour le jeune, Sr (senior) pour le 'vieu' lol! Bzou!!

**Alpo:** Non non non il n'est pas sortit! c'était juste pour signifier que la transformation de remus l'a rendu 'muet de douleur', plus capable de crier. Enfin, voilà! désolée de t'avoir fait peur! lol Sinon, pour ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que tu l'as aimé! Bzou!!

**¤¤¤¤**

**Petit rappel des âges :**

Mélissa Potter - 20 ans

Clarrice Potter - 18 ans

Ociane et Mariah Malefoy - 18 ans

Harry Black - 17 ans

Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie Potter - 15 ans

Cécile Lupin et Peter Black - 14 ans

Conrad Potter - 10 ans

Olivier Lupin - 6 ans

Louise Black - 4 ans

Bastien Malefoy - 3 ans

Vala vala, vous n'aurez qu'à vous reporter ici pour savoir qui a quel âge et qui est qui Mais je pense que c'est le troisième chapitre et que vous devriez vous y retrouver, non ? Mais je le mets ici, sait-on jamais

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une Bonne lecture !!!

PS : Je publie aujourd'hui sous la menace... snif, on me menace !! :o vous vous rendez-compte ? Je tiens à récupérer mon HP5 donc je publie lol. Un grand merci tout de même à Shark et à sa copine qui devaient corriger ce chapitre au départ, désolée du dérangement... 6 mois que j'attends mon tome 5 !! Elle devait me le rendre à la rentrée !!

**¤¤¤¤**

_**Jour 1:**_

La lumière du jour perçait à travers la minsucule lucarne de dix centimètres sur dix qui alimentait la cave en air. Le soleil pointait à peine son nez à l'horizon et réchauffait la planète de ses bienfaiteurs rayons, jouant sur les contrastes les plus amusant.

Par exemple, dans la cave, à l'heure actuelle, se formait sur le mur une ombre fantasmagorique d'une forme inidentifiable. Si l'on s'approchait, on pouvait discerner un entremêlement de pattes et de sabots. De l'autre côté, au bout d'une ombre toute tordue, se levaient deux genres de branches, comme des mains crochues. Une tête semblait dormir sous ces branches, une tête d'animal. Un peu plus loin, ce qui semblait être un homme dormait contre un mur, son profil se découpant sur l'ombre et la lumière, la tête reposée sur son épaule. Un spasme agita le visage endormi, terminant d'éffectuer la transfromation inverse du lycantrophe qui venait de retrouver sa complète forme humaine. La dernière griffe à son doigt finissait de se rétracter, vu l'ombre qui rétrécissait sur le mur.

Et si nous nous retournions au lieu de regarder leur ombre?

Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue dormaient tout trois profondément. Le premier venait de terminer sa transformation, donc, et dormait paisiblement, les jambes croisées, prostré contre le mur, mais le visage calme. Le second était sur le dos, ronflant au creux des pattes d'un imposant cervidé, donc les bois retournés par terre et le cou tordu allaient lui donner un sérieux torticoli.

Un sabot s'agita dans un spasme inconscient, tapant fortement contre le mur. Un lugubre son résonna dans la pièce, restant en écho quelques secondes. Cela réveilla le chien qui ouvrit un oeil et trouve un bois de cerf à quelques centimètres seulement de son museau.

Dédaigneusement, le chien bougea l'objet encombrant et se leva, s'étirant le dos et les pattes. Il remua tout du museau jusqu'à la queue et observa l'homme un instant avant d'esquisser ce qui aurait pu être un sourire, si l'on enlevait les canines et les babines pleines de bave.

la bouche pateuse, le chien bailla et entreprit de réveiller son ami le cerf. Pour ce faire, il lui sauta dessus, croyant qu'il allait bien rire. Il rigola moins quand Cornedrue, affolé, donna de grands coups de sabot et que l'un d'entre eux alla droit rencontrer la joue du canidé qui grogna.

Peu à peu, le chien noir au poil hirsute se transforma en un homme aux cheveux en bataille, d'environ la quarantaine, qui se massait la joue d'un air morose, joue sur laquelle était apparue une trace en forme de sabot.

Le cerf, confut s'avança et léchouilla le nez de Sirius.

"Saleté, va! T'es pardonné!"

Le cerf lui tira littéralement la langue et se transforma à son tour en homme. Un homme dont les cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que ceux de son compère. Ils jetèrent un oeil au troisième endormi, le fameux Lunard, dont les cernes sous les yeux pouvaient rivaliser avec des valises.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, et, d'un commun accord sortirent de la cave, qu'ils dévérouillèrent. Sirius monta chercher une couverture tandis que James était partit chercher une potion pour refermer les plaies.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils recouchèrent leur ami dans un lit et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, profitant du conford offert.

"Je me souvenais pas que c'était aussi inconfortable le sol!" s'exclama James.

Sirius dodelina de la tête. Son ami claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le réveiller.

"Te rendors pas, on va tous à la plage aujourd'hui!"

James semblait enthousiasme.

"Je veux mon lit.... je veux mon coussins, je veux Gabrielle, je veux dormiiiiiiiir!"

L'animagus cerf tapota avec un air condescendant son ami avant de se coucher à côté de lui sur le canapé.

"Dodo!"

Et ils s'endormirent, en chien de fusil... pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, tiraillés par des petites mains insistantes. James se réveilla face à face avec deux grands yeux bleus obsidiens. Il sursauta et fut rassuré quand il vit que ce n'était que Louise qui lui faisait des grimaces.

James attrapa la petite diablesse en formation et lui bourra affectueusement le crâne avant de la faire fuir d'une petite tape sur le derrière. Il réveilla Sirius et, ensemble, se dirigèrent vers l'étage pour se laver.

Ce ne fut que quand ils redescendirent qu'ils se rendirent compte que personne n'était présent dans la maisonnée... et que des cris raisonnaient au-dehors.

Curieux, il sortirent quand...

"ATTENTION!!!"

Sirius reçu un ballon de beach-volley en pleine face alors que James servait de coussin de rattrapage à Charly Weasley.

"TUDIEU C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!?" jura Sirius qui avait apprit pas mal de jurons français au fil des ans (sa femme étant française et jurant souvent dans sa langue natale).

Lily rigola tandis que Charly se relevait, l'air confus. La rousse embrassa son mari et le dépoussiera alors que Charly se confondait en plates excuses.

"T'as bien réussi ton tir, Fred!" cria Ron à son frère en tapant sa main dans un signe de victoire. "Un point de plus pour nous!"

Charly prit un air de guerrier et, dans son maillot à fleurs hawaïenne, se précipita sur son frère cadet pour le couvrir d'affectueuses bourrades "Sale gosse!"

"Hey, l'abîme pas!" cria Harry "Hermione le veut en entier je crois!"

La concernée rougit derrière son livre et devînt encore plus écrevisse que le maillot bordeau qu'elle portait. En riant de sa confusion, Harry croisa le regard d'Aurore et... et se rappella de la vision fugace d'elle qu'il avait eu en entrant dans la salle de bain. Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Aurore, elle, l'ignorait to-ta-le-ment. Pour sûr, elle était actuellement occupée à faire une partie de quidditch dans les airs au dessus de l'eau! Chose autrement plus amusante quand on est fille de néréide et qu'on peut se permettre de 'voler' sous l'eau pendant plus de dix secondes... et de remonter en éclaboussant ses adversaires!

Les trois furies aériennes volaient en formations serrée et le jeu était mené par leur équipe de 170 à 140.

L'équipe adverse, composée de Mariah, Cécile, Peter, Gabrielle, Drago, Maëlle, Conrad et Sélénée, s'allie tout entière pour former un mur afin que les trois furies échouent dans leur percée et se dispersent.

Malheureusement... Mélodie ne remonta pas assez vite et son balai emporta Mariah au passage... Mariah qui retomba à l'eau, crachant et vitupérant contre la sécurité aérienne, s'étouffant plus de rire qu'atre chose.

"Alors vous! Vous vous allez me le payer! BANDE DE SAGOUINES!!!"

Angélique passa à côté d'elle et frôla l'eau de son balai en disant "Attrape nous d'abord!"

Mariah réagit au quart de tour et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au balais. S'en suivit une lutte verbale et physique sans précédent. Le balais zigzaguait sous les assaux des deux jeunes filles.

"Ey vade retro satanas!"

"ANGE DEVERGONDEE!"

"TOMATE!"

"PA-TATE!"

"PATATE PAS CUITEUH!!"

"JOUEUSE A LA MANQUE"

"T'as trouvé ton permis de voler dans une pochette surprise ou quoi?!"

"OUAIS!" dit Mariah en tentant de monter sur le balais.

Manque de chance... l'eau rendait ses appuis glissant, d'autant plus qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle tomba. Angélique voulut la rattraper mais... elle ne rattrapa que le haut de son maillot, un joli bikini dont le noeud céda facilement.

C'est ainsi dévêtue que Mariah Malfoy tomba dans l'eau.

Nymphëo, dans l'équipe adverse, s'éttouffait littéralement de rire sur son balais. Tant et si bien qu'elle loupa trois balles adverses et qu'elle faillit se prendre un cognard, laissant monter le score jusqu'à 170 partout!!

Au même moment, dans une précipitation assez bordélique, Cécile se pencha sur son balais et la contourna, suivit de très très près par une Harry Potter encore plus décoiffé que de coutume. Elle se pencha un peu plus, sa main frôla la petite boule dorée qu'elle poursuivait.

Harry se pencha lui aussi, ça pour sûr! Il se pencha tellement qu'il en tomba! Les deux attrapeur, après un plongeon tout sauf ordonné, barbottèrent dans l'eau, Harry montrant fièrement son poing serré sur le vif d'or.

"PAS JUSTE!!" cria Cécile "Il a voulu me noyer!!"

Maëlle donna une tape derrière la tête de l'ex-sauveur du monde en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien de vouloir tuer sa fille adorée, et en lui promettant des représailles s'il retentait quoique ce soit.

Harry lui tira la langue, avant de lui envoyer un vif d'or trempé à la figure, sous les rires des autres personnes présentes.

Ils descendirent sur terre (et sortirent de l'eau aussi) avant de s'étaler sur le sable tout chaud. Harry se dirigea vers Sélénée, trempé, et se coucha sur elle.

"Heyyyy! Mon bronzage!!" protesta la belle néréide.

"A l'eau!" plaisanta son mari, en tirant la langue (encore! et oui! Il a un diplôme de tireur professionel de langue!)

Ils continuaient de se chamailler tandis que les autres commentaient avec humour la paryie de beach-volley pas très règlementaire qui avait lieu, se réglant à coup de sorts et de charmes.

Comme par hasard, le filet se baissait quelques fois. Comme par hasard, la balle virait soudain à gauche. Comme par hasard, elle semblait dotée d'une vie propre (et d'un certain patriotisme pour l'équipe d'Harry Black). Et comme par hasard, les joueurs ne cessaient de tomber par terre, de se prendre les pieds, de louper des balles...

C'était... comique!

Parce que les garçons en rajoutaient beaucoup. Il faut dire que Harry s'escrimait à jouer en louchant. Fred et George s'amusaient à reproduire ensemble les mêmes mouvements. Charly rattrapait les balles d'une manière plus extravagante que jamais. (Celle qu'il avait renvoyé de dos, avec les deux pieds fut particulièrement spectaculaire. Enfin... surtout la chute qui s'en suivit!!).

Bref... un vrai foutoire en soi!

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 2:**_

"200 Galliooooooooooooons!! De l'argent, ENFIN!!!" s'écria Mélodie en parodiant un signe de croix.

Elle ordonna d'avancer au pion en forme de cheval, qui ne se laissa pas prier. L'équidé passa avec un coup de tête fringuant la case de départ, tandis que la triplette empochait l'argent en bénissant les billets.

Harry rigola et dit en désignant une surface remplie de petite maisons de plastique rouge: "Attends un peu de passer dans cette partie du plateau de jeu! Tu vas voir dans quelles mains ils vont passer tes 200 gallions!"

Mélodie gromella que pour le moment, elle les avait, et que si elle tombait sur les cases chance, caisse de communauté, ou sorcellerie, elle avait des chances de préserver ses précieux gallions.

Heureusement que les Weasleys étaient partis ce matin ou sinon ils se seraient encore ligués contre elle pour la faire perdre, comme la dernière fois !!

Harry ricana et passa les dès à Peter qui les lança.

"Six" annonça t-il fièrement, évitant tous les terrains de son grand frère qui ronchonnait en voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas d'argent avec ses manoirs hantés de la part de Peter pour ce tour-ci.

Le balais volant se posta au dessus d'une case 'Chance'. Peter tira la carte avec appréhension. Les cartes chances du Monopoly sorcier n'étaient pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeller une chance.

Peter soupira en voyant ce qu'il lisait: "Mettez 400 gallions au milieu du plateau ou alors vous n'aurez pas de chance du tout jusqu'à ce que vous passiez deux fois par cette case chance sur laquelle vous êtes."

Résigné, il planta les billets verts au milieu du plateau de jeu, tout en passant les dès à Aurore. La jeune fille fit 12. C'est avec une fierté certaine qu'elle vit son pion se poser sur la seule case non achetée du plateau de jeu, et la plus chère: "Poudlard".

"Aboule la carte de propriété!" fit-elle en tendant une main pleine de billets vers Harry qui s'occupait de ses cartes. Le jeune homme tenta de soutenir son regard, voyant clairement que la jeune fille se moquait de lui. (Trois tours qu'il tombait juste à côté, sur la case 'impôts'!!!)

"Voilà, Miss!" Il lui donna la carte et prit les billets, lui frôlant sciemment la main au passage, histoire de voir...

Rien ne se passa, sauf qu'il reçu un regard plus noir que noir!

"Si les yeux lançaient des éclairs..." commença Mariah en riant "Harry serait mort au moins cinquante fois!"

Le jeune homme prit le parti d'en rire: "Mais elle lance des éclairs, regarde bien!!" dit-il en désignant la jeune fille du doigt.

Son regard s'obscurci de plus belle alors qu'elle posait sa carte sur la table. "A toi." dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à Conrad, en lui passant les dès, son regard toujours fixé sur Harry.

"Et même des avada kedavra!" s'exclama Mariah, s'atirant du même coup l'un des regards avada-kedavrarisant.

"T'es mourru"? questionna Peter à son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"Non, je maintient le regard."

"Harry est mort 50 fois! Je vous l'ai dit!"

"Je suis donc un cas de miraculé extrêmement chanceux!"

"Un cas médical hors paires!" confirma Conrad en avançant son pion sur une case lui appartenant.

Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Harry voulait-il la paix? Il plaisantait! Alors qu'il n'y avait pas deux jours, il répliquait avec force de remarques acides et mesquines.

Elle bailla.

"Sommeil?" demanda Mélodie en rigolant. "Je croyais qu'on devait faire nuit blanche?!" Elle bailla à son tour. Harry les imita, baillant comme un chien, la bouche grande ouverte, tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait de déboîter la machoîre.

"On mets les trois mains devant la bouche quand on baille!" fit Peter.

"Et on comprends mieux pourquoi il arrive à mettre les parts de pizza en entier dans la bouche, maintenant!" s'exclama Angélique sur le ton de la plaisenterie.

"Ey!" fit semblant de s'offusquer l'intéréssé.

"Et aussi pourquoi il parle avant de penser. Il a une grande gueule!" se moqua gentiment Conrad.

"Petite peste!" Harry se leva et courut derrière le gamin de 10 ans. Il l'attrapa en bas des marches et, le prenant en 'sac-à-patates' sur son épaules, le monta à l'étage, afin de l'envoyer au lit.

Mélodie ferma le jeu d'un coup de baguette magique (les pions étant dôtés d'une mémoire, ils pourraient reprendre leur partie là où ils avaient commencé) et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et...

"Bouse alors! Plus de lait!"

Pas moyen de dormir sans son verre de lait! (et oui c'est une petite vieille avant l'heure celle-là! Moi je vous le dit!) Mélodie décida alors d'aller à la cave quand elle se rappella que dans la cave... il y avait Remus et les animagus pour le surveiller. (La potion que devait faire Rogue était longue à infuser. Remus ne l'aurait malheureusement que le mois prochain, et Maëlle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui).

D'ailleurs... derrière la porte de la cave...

Un grand chien noir se trouvait face à un loup plus massif que la normale. Le loup ne montrait pas les crocs. Ils jouaient. Le chien mordait l'oreille de l'animal dans un geste affectueux.

A leurs côtés, un cerf marchait, sa haute ramure frôlant le plafond, et le râclant aussi quelques fois.

Soudain, le loup sembla s'impatienter. La partie humaine du lycanthrope avait quelque peu fait surface en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il réclamait à sortir...

Le cerf lui bloqua le passage, faisant signe de 'non' de la tête. Le loup grogna et roula des yeux, geste trop humain pour un animal normal. Quelque peu vexé, il se mit à tourner en rond, donnant presque le tourni aux deux autres animaux présents dans la cave.

Le chien noir, Patmol, se dirigea vers un grand rectangle blanc avec des points lumineux en haut et... Il poussa une chaise devant avant de grimper dessus et de se saisir de la poignée du frigidaire. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer dans la cave une lumière jaunâtre.

Le chien mit sa patte sur un des étages et grogna. Il se mit alors sur deux pattes sur la chaise et farfouilla à l'étage au dessus.

Lunard, intrigué, s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Avec tant d'entrain que le frigo vacilla et faillit tomber, en emmenant le chien avec lui. Prévoyant, Cornedrue l'avait rabbatu à l'aide d'un petit coup de sabots. C'est qu'il avait de la force Lunard aux pleines lunes!!

Patmol sortit soudain la tête de l'étrange grosse boî-boîte blanche. Il donna un coup de patte et cinq bouteilles de lait en plastique tombèrent au sol. L'une d'elles explosa par terre. Lunard lécha le liquide répandu avant d'en redemander, le museau plein de lait.

Ce fut un Cornedrue attendrit (qui peut se vanter de voir un Loup-garou adulte le museau plein de lait demi-écrêmé? C'est mimi comme touuuuuut!!) qui ouvrit une autre bouteille en cassant le petit bouchon entre ses dents solides.

Patmol semblait faire un étrange jeu. En effet, le chien noir, actuellement sur le dos, tenait le bouchon entre ses dents et tentait de faire tourner la bouteille à l'aide de ses pattes.

Le cerf secoua la tête, comme s'il le trouvait pathétique, et s'approcha pour lui prendre la bouteille. Le chien grogna, voyant qu'on lui prenait son met, mais ne ronchonna plus quand il pu boire à la bouteille.

Seulement Sirius Black avait oublié qu'il n'était plus sous sa forme humaine...

La bouteille à la bouche, la gloglotte grande ouverte, il avait relevé la tête pour laisser couler le lait et... et se retrouvait avec deux litres du doux liquide sur la fourure, trempé du museau à la queue!!

La cerf rua, en guise de moquerie. Fièrement, le chien lui tira la langue (surprenant pour un canidé!) et commença à se lécher avec parcimonie.

Le loup, la tête dans le frigidaire, s'occupait de faire la peau à un saladier de mousse au chocolat maison logiquement destiné à servir de dessert pour le lendemain...

Et que retrouva t-on au matin dans la cave?...

Un loup en chocolat, un chien au lait, et un cerf à la menthe (cornedrue s'étant férocement attaqué au glaces du congélateur)...

Et bien sûr... le moment fut immortalisé, à l'insu des principals intéréssés...

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 3:**_

Remus buvait à grande gorgées le liquide infâme que contenait la tasse brûlante entre ses mains. Il grimaça et lança un signe de détresse à Lily. La femme ne daigna même pas lui sourire et se contenta d'un: "Maëlle..."

La femme du principal intéréssé se tourna vers son mari et le força à terminer le breuvage au goût de... au goût indescriptible.

Avec soulagement, il s'empara de la tasse de café que lui tendait Sélénée. Les femmes étaient aux petits oignons pour lui.

Sirius et James dormaient profondément dans des lits bien moelleux alors que lui était torturé! Bon, il avait dormit toute la journée mais...

Quand on lui présenta une autre potion à boire, il grimaça de nouveau: "Pitiéééééé"

Implacable, Maëlle lui fourra la potion entre les mains: "Bois tout mon loup, c'est pour ton bien!"

Remus devait boire touuuuuuutes les potions qu'ils avait maintes fois bues avant que la potion Tue-Loup ne soit inventée. Une des potions était pour refermer les plaies, l'autre pour la récupération, une troisième pour remettre les éventuels organes internes déplacés à leur place, une quatrième pour...

Et plus ils avançaient dans ce gavage de loup-garou, plus les potions étaient infâmes. A croire que Severus Rogue l'avait fait exprès, vu le petit sourire discret qu'il arborait derrière la tasse de café bien chaud qu'il buvait, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil.

"Comme pour de nombreuses potions" se justifia Rogue "Le sucre anihile leurs effets, désolé, sincèrement..."

Remus gromella en avalant avec difficulté la dernière gorgée de la dernière potion (AMEEEEEEEEEEEN) et s'empara de nouveau du café pour faire passer l'horrible arrière goût orange-menthe-citron-patate-boulette-de-viande-herbe-tondue qui s'était installé dans sa bouche.

"Traître!" lança t-il avec un sourire. Il pensa en même temps que, de la bouche de Sirius, cette insulte avait une toute autre ampleur. Quand est-ce que ces deux là se suporteraient? (S'il arrivent à se supporter un jour!). Question encore (et toujours) sans réponse!

Severus Rogue reposa la tasse sur la table basse et ignora la remarque royalement en demandant gentiment à Nymphëo, assise sur le fauteuil:

"Tu lis un livre de potions, non?"

"Oui... De Lupus Arsenic! Il raconte pourquoi et comment les cellules des meurones ne se modifient que très peu et pourquoi nous gardons notre propre mémoire et non celle de la personne dont nous prenons la forme quand nous utilisons le polynectar!"

"A tes souhaits:" s'exclama Remus en riant, il n'avait absolument rien compris!

"Quelles nouvelles dans tes cachots Severus?" questionna Lily en le reservant.

Le maître des potions renâcla, sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

"Lily..."

"Oui Severus?" fit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que la professeure de Défense co..."

"Et l'hypogriffe il met la chocogrenouille dans la boîte..." fit Remus en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

Depuis près d'un an, une prof au sombre regard et à la démarche fière et serpentardesque donnait ses cours à Poudlard. Ô miracle, elle restait pour l'année à venir, la malédiction des professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal ayant l'air de s'être envolée (et bien heureusement pour Severus).

Lily taquinait tellement le maître des potions que ce dernier doutait de ses propres affirmations. Tant et si bien, donc, qu'il en venait à être attiré par la jeune femme, pas plus âgé que lui. Elle était brune, comme lui. Taciturne, comme lui. Et elle avait la langue acérée, comme lui. Severus l'aimait en tant qu'amie mais...

... mais les incessantes moqueries de Lily le faisait douter de ses propres sentiments (au départ innocents, et maintenant, tout sauf innocents).

Après tout... la nuit passée... n'avait-il pas rêvé de... Oups la fic n'est pas en R :p! Hem reprenons...

Après tout... il se sentait troublé quelques fois. Et il aimait être en sa compagnie, mais différement qu'il aimait être en la compagnie de Lily, ou d'autres femmes.

Alors? Verdict docteur? Hmmm....

Pas encore assez pour être assuré de l'état de ses sentiments! Repassez dans un mois!

Severus secoua la tête et s'empêcha de rougir en plongeant le nez (toujours aussi crochu) dans le café bouillant.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Sirius pour rentrer dans la pièce, à moitié endormi. Il bailla et...

"Oooh... Rogue, quelle joie. Bonsoir."

"'Soir Black."

Gabrielle soupira et emmena son mari dans la pièce à côté avec une raison caduque pour éviter que ne démarre une troisième guerre mondiale. Lily fit mine de s'excuser alors que son propre mari pénétrait dans la pièce.

Entre James et Severus, ce n'était ni la franche amitié, ni la guerre ouverte mais... entre eux c'était...

En fait, il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux. Ils se disaient bonjour, au revoir, passe moi le sel, et discutaient ensemble quelques fois sans s'étaler s'ils étaient seuls, se contentant d'être pôlis l'un envers l'autre.

Ce qui était amplement suffisant selon l'avis des deux principaux intéréssés.

Severus termina sa tasse et, voyant que la nuit tombait (BAOUM !!), il annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses cachots à Poudlard.

"Et ces _charmants_ gryffondors... ces petits... ils ont fait leurs devoirs de potion?"

"Penses-tu!!" s'exclama Sélénée sur le pas de la porte.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais! Dignes fils de leurs parents!"

"Ey!!!!" protesta Lily, en train d'ammener les tasses à la cuisine.

"Oui... l'exception qui confirme la règle, quoi..." sussura le maître des potions. Il remonta le col de sa chemise et s'entoura de sa cape dans un geste toujours aussi théâtral (mais pourtant naturel) qui faisait toujours sourire ses anciens ennemis, camarades et professeurs d'école.

"Je reviendrais bientôt vous voir."

"Avec Neerissa à ton bras..." fit Lily avec un clin d'oeil mutin. Le maître des potions renifla avec mépris puis sortit dans la nuit tombante, le crépuscule découpant nettement sa silhouette haute. On le vit quelques secondes, puis soudain, il disparut.

Lily sourit à Sélénée et toutes deux appelèrent les enfants dehors pour qu'ils viennent manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois gamins entraient en courant dans le salon, couverts de boue.

"QU'AVEZ VOUS DONC FAIT?!?" les gronda Nymphëo, voyant les petits monstres.

L'air coupable, Bastien fixait le bout de ses chaussures comme si elles s'étaient soudain dôté d'un attrait particulier.

Louise, la plus vaurienne, se justifia: "On jouait et les gnomes ils sont venus nous embêter! alors on les a poursuivis et... et on est tombés dans la terre. Et on s'est battu. Même que Olivier il a un bleu. Et puis y en a un qui m'a mordu." Elle montra une égratignure sur sa main. "Et puis..."

"Louise..." prévînt Gabrielle.

"Mais c'est la vérité!!!"

"Depuis quand y a t-il des gnomes de jardin dans un jardin de moldus? Hmmm..." questionna Maëlle en regardant le gros bleu que s'était fait Olivier sur son avant-bras droit.

"Depuis touzours..." dit-il avec un faux air innocent.

"A quoi avez-vous joué?!"

"A rien! On a simplement poursuivi..."

"La vérité où vous être privés de sortie!"

Il y eu des exclamations de terreur de la part des trois petits et Bastien avoua à sa maman, Nymphëo:

"Ben on a essayé la baguette mazique..."

"QUOI??? QUELLE BAGUETTE?" s'indigna Lily, ses yeux vert lançant des éclairs.

"Celle de Tonton 'mumus..." chuchota Louise en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Et vous avez-fait quoi avec cette baguette?"

"Ben on sait pas. Y a de l'eau qui est sortie tout d'un coup! Et puis comme on était dans un champ de terre ben..."

"Je vois... combien d'eau?"

"Beaucoup, maman..."

"Au bain." répliqua t-elle. "Et donnez moi la baguette!"

"NON PAS LE BAIN!!!" hurla Bastien en tentant de s'échapper, les larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Pour lui, le bain était une torture. (mais aussi pour Nymphëo qui s'efforçait de ne pas innonder la salle d'eau à chaque fois et de sortir à peu près sèche. J'ai bien dit à peu près TRES à peu près, même)

Olivier sortit l'item magique de sa poche, plein de boue, et suivit Bastien toujours en train de hurler dans les bras de sa mère, la couvrant au passage de boue. Elle était elle aussi bonne pour une douche.

Gabrielle soupira et prit sa fille par la main.

"Allez la terreur, au bain!"

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 4:**_

La voiture s'arrêta sur un parking bondé, se glissant entre deux autos dans un endroit qui n'était pas vraiment une place pour se garer.

Le jeune Black coupa le moteur et se tourna vers les autres.

"On est arrivés. La meilleure boîte que je connaisse!"

Mariah, Peter, Aurore, Angélique et Mélodie le regardaient comme un arrieré mental.

"Une boîte?" demanda la première, dubitative.

"Une discothèque si tu préfères!"

"Aaaaaah je comprends mieux! Je croyais que tu allais nous emmener dans un petit carré en 3D!"

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main et jeta un oeil à son petit frère de 14 ans.

"Tu fais plus âgé, ils devraient te prendre. Au pire... fait voir ta carte d'identité sorcière!"

Peter sortit un papier froissé de sa poche que Hary saisit rapidement. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, Peter avait 18 ans et était moldu.

Il fit de même avec les cartes des triplettes, Mariah étant déjà majeure.

Alors, seulement, ils sortirent de la voiture. Aurore avait mit une mini-jupe et Harry s'empressa de dire: "Tu devrais la rallonger, c'est un conseil!" La jeune fille l'ignora royalement et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée de la boîte.

"Now I'm a believer!!" fit Aurore en passant comme une fusée devant les videurs. Elle se fit rattraper par les deux hommes qui lui demandèrent avec un air patibulaire:

"Papiers, Miss..." Aurore fouilla les vestes de sa petite veste de cuir et sortit sa carte d'identité. Quand ils eurent vérifié qu'elle avait bien 18 ans (elle n'en avait que 15 en réalité. Magie magie et vos idées ont du génie...), ils la laissèrent passer et la jeune fille pénétra à grands pas dans la boîte de nuit où se jouait un morceau de techno bien connu des moldus. Aurore ne le connaissait pas mais se précipita sur les tables et commença à danser comme une folle qu'elle était, bientôt rejointe par ses soeurs et Mariah.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'inévitable...

"HEY MACARENA!!! HAAAA!!"

Les filles sautèrent en rythme vers la droite. Enfin... il y a toujours celle qui se trompe (comme d'hab) et qui se retrouve face à la personne présente derrière elle. Mariha se retrouva nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"'Tain la honte!!!" pensa t-elle en se retournant, un grand sourire stupide sur le visage.

La danse venait de se finir et Mariah se retrouva invitée par le charmant jeune homme (elle crû l'entendre dire qu'il s'appellait Tyler) au bar pour boire un verre. Elle commanda du champagne, histoire d'avoir une coupe gratuite.

"Tu fais quoi dans la vie, Mariah?" demanda Tyler.

Gros blanc. Pouvait-elle réellement lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière tout droit sortie de l'école de magie de Poudlard et qu'elle devait aller en FAC de médicomagie pour obtenir ses diplômes?

"Euuh... je suis simplement étudiante !"

"Etudiante en quoi ?"

Oh, il voulait pas son numéro de carte bleue aussi ?

"Heu... en droit !"

Il sourit: "Trop bieeeeeeeeen, moi aussi! Mais dis moi, tu n'as pas l'accent d'ici, tu viens d'où?"

"Angleterre..." marmonna t-elle. Puis elle pensa: "Dis moi... tu parles à moi ou à mes nénés ?"

"Cool ! Dis moi..." Il eu un drôle de regard. "Tu veux travailler ta langue ?"

"PFFFFFFF !!!"

Mariah s'éttouffa avec une gorgée de champagne, reposa le verre et s'en alla en disant: "Non merci je la maîtrise très bien !"

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle s'assit une vingtaine de place plus loin et commanda son premier verre de vodka pomme...

Pendant ce temps, Harry broyait du noir. Logiquement, il aurait dut être heureux, mais non. Pourquoi ? Il y avait de très jolies filles qui l'accostaient, une bonne ambiance, de la boisson, des sous-entendus, et des promesses d'une nuit innoubliable avec la belle blonde qu'il tenait contre lui et à qui il ramonnait consciencieusement le palais.

Mais le gars habillé avec le percing à l'arcade et la chaîne pendue autour de la taille en guise de ceinture lui pourissait sa soirée. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'actuellement, il draguait Aurore, en dansant contre elle un zouk endiablé. Harry grogna. La fille au décoletté trop bas pour être décent se retira et lui dit en fronçant les sourcils et en se collant à lui: "Impatient ?"

Harry ne répondit pas mais s'éttouffa en voyant le garçon emmener Aurore aux étages. Il largua littérallement la blonde sur place et monta les marches quatre à quatre en souhaitant ardemment arriver à temps. Aurore avait mis une mini-jupe et... en boîte, c'était... très (trop) attirant.

Première porte... Non seulement c'était pas elle mais en plus il a dérangé. deuxième porte, personne. Troisième, fermée. Quatrième, idem... Là, au bout du couloir! Contre le mur ! En train de... de faire un échange standard de salive. Et elle avait l'air d'être totalement consentante.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahi. Non Non Non Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il attrapa le jeune homme ambitieux par l'épaule, le tourna vers lui et...

"SALAUPARD !!"

Le jeune homme inconnu se prit une droite mémorable, Aurore hurlant de terreur, croyant qu'on voulait les agresser. En reconaissant Harry, elle resta interdite et s'offusqua avec un temps de retard: "Non mais toi, tu..."

"Viens !" lui ordonna t-il en la prenant par le poignet. Personne n'avait vu leur 'petite' altercation et Harry se dépêcha de sortir avant que l'autre n'aille se plaindre ou ne ramène ses petits copains.

Ils sortirent et Harry regarda Aurore se diriger avec colère vers la voiture, puis se retourner vers lui, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge de colère: "TU POURRAIS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ???"

Harry avala sa salive et tenta de repousser sa colère au fin fond de lui-même. "Aurore... C'est pour ton bien, ce type allait te..."

"Ouais, et alors ?!" s'exclama t-elle. "Ca te regarde en quoi ? Tu sautes bien toutes les nanas que tu vois !!"

"Ce..." il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. "Je ne suis pas un exemple."

"Possible. Mais en quoi cela te regarde pour moi ?! Je fais ce que je veux !"

"Mais Aurore, tu te rends compte des conséquences pour toi? Et puis c'est pas ça, ça je m'en fou mais..."

Elle sourit soudain et dit d'un air malicieux: "Mais... vas-y continue ça m'intéresse !"

Elle pensait ridiculiser Harry Black. "Mais... mais... euh... hem..."

"Mais tu es jaloux! C'est ça, hein ?! Avoue !!!" cria t-elle presque en le montrant du doigt.

"NON !!" se défendit Harry un peu trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Ha ha ! Elle le tenait.

"Vraiment ?..."

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit en la fixant droit dans les yeux: "Oui, je suis jaloux."

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Alors... Alors tu... tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant. Tu vas peut être y repenser deux fois avant de... faire souffrir les gens qui t'aiment."

"De quoi tu parles?"

Elle se tourna et alla s'appuyer sur la voiture où perlaient des gouttes d'eau, l'air étant humide en cette nuit.

"De moi." Il y eu un autre silence gêné durant lequel on entendit plus que le bruit lointain de la musique techno de la discothèque.

"Et puis tu m'énerves, tu vas en profiter pour te foutre de ma gueule à nouveau et..." Il la retînt.

"Continue. S'il te plaît." Il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie ni dans sa voix, ni dans ses yeux.

"Et tu m'énerves, oui, avec tes beaux airs, avec tes manières, avec ton humour, avec ton beau cul, avec tes sourires, avec ta démarche, avec tes opinions, tes regards, tes lèvres... TU M'ENERVES !! AVANT J'AURAIS TOUT DONNE POUR T'EMBRASSER ET BEN LA JE ME DIT TANT MIEUX QUE CE SOIT JAMAIS ARRIVE !!! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse moi rejoindre le charmant jeune homme qui m'a fait des avances et à qui tu as collé une droite!"

"Non."

"LACHE MOI !!"

"Crie pas, tu vas attirer les vigiles. Tu veux pas passer la soirée avec moi ?"

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et se calma. De peur d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait hurlé des inepties.

"Ok... Mais alors... ta blonde, à la niche."

"Et ton connard avec elle."

"Aucun problème."

Il reprit de sa superbe alors qu'elle lui souriait.

"Alors comme ça tu as remarqué cette magnifique blonde aux formes rebondies ?"

"Black, la ferme."

"Oh mais je..."

"LA FERME !!"

"Ok, mais attends voir..." Aurore sentit soudain une main sur ses fesses. Elle cria et sursauta. Il sourit: "Ey, y a de la marchandise aussi ici !"

Elle voulu prendre un air offusqué mais il ne vînt sur son visage qu'un sourire amusé.

"Vade retro Satanas !"

"Non non non... "il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et murmura "Je ne te quitte plus maintenant que je t'ai..." Elle déplaça sa bouche et plaqua un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Ca me va comme ça !"

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 5:**_

"Tu crois qu'ils sont en pleine action ?"

"Je te pari 10 gallions qu'ils ne font que dormir !"

"Et moi je vous dit qu'ils parlent !"

Il était 14 heures de l'après-midi et Aurore et Harry (Black) étaient toujours au lit. Mélodie ouvrit la porte alors qu'Angélique et Peter passaient la tête dans l'embrasure.

"Bouse, alors ! Angélique a gagné !" maugréa Peter en sortant de sa poche les gallions.

"A boule le fric, ils dorment !"

"Comme ils sont mimiiiiiiiii !!" s'exclama Mélodie en les voyant enroulés dans la couette.

"Habillés ou à poil ?" fit Angélique avec un air lubrique.

"Habillés !" chuchota Mélodie en voyant qu'ils bougaient. "Il n'y a pas de fringues autour du lit !"

"Zut alors !"

"Perverse !" fit Peter en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

"Et si je dit à ton frère que tu l'espionnes ? Après tout... c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir leur rendre une petite visite ?! Et c'est toi qui a parié qu'ils étaient en pleine action, petit pervers !"

"C'est pas moi c'est mes hormones !"

"Mouarf mouarf mouarf !"

"HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM..."

"Retraite !! Retraite !!" chuchota précipittament Mélodie en voyant les deux tourtereaux prêts à se réveiller et à roucouler traaaaanquillement (c'est à dire sans eux !).

A peine avaient-ils fermé la porte qu'ils se réveillèrent. Il était moins une !

"Bon, on fait quoi now ?" questionna Peter.

"On glande! GLANDOUILLE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!"

"Ah non ! Moi je veux voir le duel !"

"Le duel ?"

"Ouais... vous savez le tournoi? Ben les finalistes sont Harry et Gabrielle ! Je veux pas manquer ça !!"

Les trois se regardèrent et, d'un même mouvement, se précipitèrent en bas, dans le salon. Ils croisèrent Mariah qui émergeait, la tête grosse comme CA, avec l'impression que des lutins s'amusaient à danser la gigue irlandaise dans son crâne, chaussés avec des bottes ferrées. En gros: gueule de bois énorme après s'être enfilé plus de 20 verres de vodka pomme glacée, et en avoir eu pour près de 100 � de consommation...

Bref, après ce spectacle... hem... de l'escargot voyageur en plein réveil puissance 50, ils accostèrent Harry et Gabrielle.

"Ok, ok, on fait le duel cet' aprèm !" céda Harry "MAIS !!"

"Mais ???" demandèrent-il en coeur d'un air aussi innocent que le diable en personne.

"Mais ce soir c'est vous qui débarassez la table !"

"PAS DU JEU !!" cria Peter. "On mange des langoustes ce soir, il va y avoir plein de sauce, des grains de riz tout collants, et des morceaux de carapace rouge de partout! NON NON ET NON !!"

"Alors pas de duel !"

Peter allait protester de nouveau mais Angélique le coupa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Tout bien reconsidéré, nous débarasserons la table ce soir Oncle Harry que j'aime et que j'adôôôôôôre !!"

"Saleté !"

"Nous aussi on t'aime Harry !!" Mélodie le tira parla manche "Allez, en avant, où est Gabrielle ?!"

"Ici !" répondit l'intéréssée en branchant le lave-vaisselle.

"Le duel !" s'exclama Angélique.

Peter tira sa mère par la manche en disant: "Allez maman, le duel !! Je veux voir ça moi !!"

Elle s'essuya les mains et le suivit. Seulement... un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la petite famille ou presque (Aurore et Harry étant toujours aux abbonnés absents) était réunie pour voir 'ça'.

"Bête de cirque !" gromella Gabrielle.

"Mais non, c'est la célébrité !" fit Harry en riant.

Et le combat commença. A moitié morts de rire, les deux adversaires se firent face et se saluèrent.

"Aïe !"

" 'Tain y en a qui sont doués !" soupira James en riant. Gabrielle et Harry venaient de se cogner la tête l'un l'autre! Ils étaient trop proches !!

Et le combat commença. Au début, il fut lancé des sorts mineurs, plus pour les blagues vaseuses qu'autre chose.

Gabrielle lançait la tarantelle alors que Harry n'arrivait plus à arrêter son hoquet.

"Expelliarmus !"

La baguette de Gabrielle s'envola et retomba dans les mains du survivant. Les sorts cessèrent immédiatement et Harry annonça "On essaie un combat sérieux, à la... vampire ?!"

"Ok..."

Il lui envoya sa baguette et le combat reprit, mais dans une toute autre optique. Harry tenta de nouveau l'expelliarmus, mais elle l'évita. La vampire répliqua avec un sort de blizzard. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut entouré d'une mini-tempête. Il la résorba d'un sort. Quand il put revoir, il constata avec effarement qu'il n'y avait non plus une Gabrielle mais six.

"Oh là là là là là là ..."

Il jeta un sort au hasard.

"Manqué !" dirent les six brunes identiques d'une même voix. Le sort avait été absorbé par la réplique.

Les six se mirent à tourner autour de lui et Harry sentit un sort le toucher de par derrière : le pyro. Immédiatement, sa robe se mit à brûler. Il éteignit le feu et éclaboussa au passage les six adversaires... sciemment. Il avait bien remarqué que celle placée juste devant lui était la vraie.

"Solaris !" Un jet de lumière pure s'échappa du bout de sa baguette pour aller droit sur le visage de la vraie Gabrielle. Elle fut éblouie et son attention vacilla quelques secondes. Cela suffit à ce que le sort de dédoublement se résorbe. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la seule, vraie, et unique Gabrielle.

" Tudieu, t'as mis la dose, j'y vois plus rien !!"

"Tant mieux !!"

"Harry c'est pas du jeu !!"

"Oh mais si si si si si !!"

"Bon..." Elle n'eu pas le temps de parler que sa baguette s'envola de ses mains. "HARRY-EUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!"

"Nananère !!"

"Gamin... je vais te faire bouffer tes couches !!"

"J'en ai pas !!"

"Pas grave, tu vas mordre la poussière !"

Harry ne vit pas arriver la boule d'énergie sur lui. La magie antimatérielle (N/a: je savais pas comment dire, en gros, qui repousse tout ce qui est matériel ) l'envoya paître à deux mètres de là, le nez dans la boue.

"C'est bon ?"

Il se releva "Très, tu veux goûter ? EXPELLIARMUS !!"

Bam, au tour de la vampire de faire connaissance avec le plancher des vaches. Enchantée ! Vous êtes ? L'auteur ? Oh, je vois. Et si vous continuiez ? Peut-être que vos lecteurs seraient contents, non ? Comment ça ah oui, oups ? :p

Enfin bon bref, elle se releva et lança un sort d'aveuglement typiquement vampire sur Harry. Une chape d'ombre entoura son visage. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver en pleine nuit, mais une nuit où l'on y voyait encore moins que dans un tunnel où se déroulait un combat de mangemorts en cape noir. En bref, il n'y voyait rien-du-tout !!

Gabrielle s'avança, mit simplement son pied au sol devant lui et Harry, y mettant toute sa volonté, fit un pas. Un simple pas qui le fit de nouveau rencontrer le plancher des vaches. Gabrielle s'empara des baguettes magiques et releva Harry, lui enlevant le sort d'ombre.

"Pas du jeu..." qu'il grommella en époussetant sa robe sous les rires des autres. Remus lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, à moitié mort de rire.

"T'es rouillé mon gars !"

"Elle a surtout triché, ouais !!"

Gabrielle s'offusqua: "Tu t'es pas gêné non plus !!"

Il sourit "J'avoue... " Puis ajouta avec un sourire: "Revanche ?..."

Elle sourit à son tour de toutes ses dents.

"Ok... revanche."

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 6:**_

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ?"

"Bientôt..."

Silence...

Cinq secondes passent...

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ?"

"Bientôt..."

Re-silence.

De nouveau cinq secondes qui passent.

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ?"

"Bientôt !"

Re-re-silence.

Re-re-cinq secondes qui passent.

"C'est quand qu'on ar..."

"MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?!?!?"

Olivier Lupin sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et son petit visage si joyeux d'habitude tomba pour laisser place à une mimique d'intense tristesse. Son papa l'avait grondé. Son papa d'habitude siiii gentil, et siiii compréhensif...

Mais Olivier avait de bonnes raisons ! D'abord, il avait envie de faire pipi. Ensuite, il avait mal aux fesses. Et aussi, cela faisait... il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait (Il ne savait pas encore lire l'heure), mais beaucoup trop à son goût, que le même panneau était à sa gauche en-dehors de leur voiture.

"Paris..." avait lut le petit dans sa tête. "20 km..."

Remus Lupin en avait plus que marre. Trois heures... trois heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans les bouchons sous un soleil de plomb en train d'attendre que le temps passe et à regarder les mouches voler... TROIS HEURES !!!

Tout ça pour aller dans un parc au nom imprononçable, avec des attractions, certes fabuleuses, mais un itinéraire de merde !!

Et Olivier qui demandait depuis près d'une demi-heure à intervalles réguliers de 5 secondes quand est-ce qu'il arriveraient. La pleine lune venait à peine de passer il y a deux jours et remus Lupin était plus que sur les nerfs.

Il tapota nerveusement le volant, et sa femme, Maëlle lui serra l'épaule dans un geste affectif.

"Allez... courage !!"

Il grogna. "Du courage... de la patience, ouais. Un camion de patience. Bordel, pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce camion de produits toxiques se renverse _juste ce jour là ?! _Sur _cette_ route-ci ?!"

Et Olivier qui pleurait...

Remus soupira et se retourna vers son petit.

"Olivier... on va bientôt arriver, ok ? Soit juste un peu patient, tais-toi et je t'en supplie, arrête de taper avec tes pieds dans mon fauteuil, j'ai mal au dos !!"

Il se retourna de nouveau et regarda résolument vers l'avant, comme si les voitures de allaient soudain s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

"Papa..."

Leeeeeeeentement, il se retourna encore: "Oui ?..."

"C'est quand bientôt ?..."

Irrécupérable.

"C'est bientôt mon petit."

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le volant et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il ne passa que cinq secondes avant que...

"Papa..."

"Oui mon petit..."

"Pipi..."

Boum. Remus venait de se taper la tête sur le volant et tapait un peu fort dessus en se répétant "ducalmeducalmeducalmeducalmeducalmeducalmeducalmeducalme..."

Remus se leva et sortit de la voiture. Il regarda le barrage devant et constata qu'il était toujours là et qu'aucune voiture n'était passée depuis. Il ouvrit la porte à Olivier. Cécile détacha son petit frère et le poussa à sortir de son siège auto. remus porta le gamin à ses bras et pensa "Manquerait plus qu'il me pisse dessus... Je l'aime ce gamin mais y a des fois... Bon, un endroit pour qu'il fasse pipi maintenant..."

Remus traversa en large l'autoroute et amena Olivier par delà les plates bandes, là où poussaient quelques arbres et mauvaises herbes. Quand il posa son fils près d'un buisson, le petit se plaignit: "Les gens y vont voir mon culcul..."

"ZEN ZEN ZEN..." se murmura Remus, exténué. "Viens par là-bas alors..." dit-il plus intelligiblement. Il conduisit Olivier à quelques mètres de là. Le petit paru satisfait et remus attendit. Olivier le regardait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus.

De son air le plus innocent, le petit répondit : "Je veux pas que tu regardes..."

"ZEN RESTONS ZEN..." Remus se tourna et attendit...

"Papa..."

"Oui ?"

"J'ai plus envie, ça veut pas venir..."

"ZEN RESTONS TRES ZEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!"

Remus se retourna, se força à sourire et empoigna son gamin avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand...

"OH BOUSE !!"

Ils avaient levé le barrage et sa voiture était sans conducteur au milieu de l'autoroute !!! Maëlle savait à peine se servir d'un grille-pain, alors une voiture...

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu et réussit à se faire un chemin jusqu'à sa voiture bien évidemment située à l'autre bout de l'autoroute. Il mit Olivier sur son siège auto, Cécile s'occupa de l'attacher.

Remus claqua sa portière et... "BORDEL !!" Il avait oublié de fermer la porte d'Olivier. Il ressortit, ferma la porte d'Olivier, s'attacha, ferma sa propre porte et....

Et démarra !!

Il est né le divin enfant, jouez hauts bois résonnez musetteuh...

Hem hem, scusez...

Remus se délecta du fait de pouvoir rouler VITE enfin !! Sur l'autoroute, il vit Harry Sr le doubler en lui faisant un pied de nez. Bien vite, James le dépassa, ainsi que Sirius. Nymphëo ne tarda pas à le doubler elle aussi (c'était elle qui conduisait car la dernière fois que Draco avait touché un volant, il avait 'labouré' le jardin...).

Ils sortirent de l'autoroute. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils prenaient le périphérique de Paris, entrée Sud.

Ils venaient de passer la porte Sud que Remus entendit le fatidique:

"Papa..."

"Demande à ta mère." répondit-il.

"Maman..."

"Oui mon chéri ? Qu'y a t-il ?"

Remus était prêt à parier que...

"Pipi."

¤¤¤¤

_**Jour 7:**_

"On va faire quoi en premier ?" questionna Lily avec un air bienveillant. Grand mal lui en coûta car pas deus secondes plus tard et elle était déjà assaillie de demandes toutes différentes.

Ils étaient tous au parc de DisneyLand Paris et... dans l'ordre: Louise voulait voir Pluto, Olivier voulait faire Peter Pan, Harry (Black) criait Space Mountain, Mariah demandait Pirates des Caraïbes (elle voulait vérifier si ils avaient Jonnhy Depp en option), Louise voulait toujours voir Pluto, Sirius désirait faire la maison fantôme, Remus le palais des glaces, Drago voulait tenter la chute libre, Louise voulait encore et toujours voir Pluto, et Lily allait bientôt pêter un cable.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP STOP STOP STOP !!" cria t-elle.

Silence.

"Bon... on va faire les attractions dans l'ordre des numéros, ok ?"

Dans la chambre d'hôtel exiguë rose bonbon avec des têtes de Mickey et de Donald sur tous les murs, ils hochèrent tous la tête dans un parfait ensemble.

"Alors on commence par... Peter Pan."

"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !!!" Olivier hurla de joie, bientôt rejoint par Bastien qui n'y comprenais à vrai dire pas grand chose et criait pour crier plus qu'autre chose.

Ils sortirent donc après avoir déjeuné et furent envahie par une marrée humaine. Du monde, du monde, du monde... partout du monde, trop de monde !!!

"Attendez... m'en vais vous arranger ça moi..." fit Sélénée, le plus simplement du monde. Elle fit quelques mouvements dans les airs et porta ses mains vers le ciel. Soudain, l'eau dans les airs se condensa en un temps record, des nuages énormes se formèrent, noirs et menaçant. Il y eu un éclair et le bruit du tonerre en même temps et... et des trombes et des trombes d'eau s'abbatirent sur le parc de DisneyLand. Les gens s'affolèrent. La pluie dura un bon quart d'heure et le parc désemplissait au fur et à mesure.

"Voilà... le temps qu'on prenne des tickets express pour avoir des places réservées aux attractions et il y aura une éclaircie soudain et durable !!" Ils rigolèrent et se dispersèrent dans le parc pour aller chercher les précieux tickets. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'auvent d'un restaurant et...

Et le soleil revînt aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, au plus grand étonnement de tous les moldus présents ici.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le manège de Peter Pan. A eux tous, ils prirent plusieurs navettes à la suite !!

"brrr, il gèle là dedans..."

"On va voir si les moldus font des parcs vraiment attractifs ou si les parcs sorc..."

"Chuuuuuut !!" intima Sélénée à Drago. Si on les entendait, ça pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille sur l'orage de tout à l'heure... si sorciers il y avait dans ce parc avec eux !!

Olivier, Bastien et Louise étaient émerveillés mais alors les grands....

"Belles maquettes, en effet..." commenta Nymphëo. "Ils se débrouillent pas mal sans vous-savez-quoi quand même !!"

"C'est vrai que faire ça c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !! Pas mal... Ey... BASTIEN !!" cria Drago en sautant du manège.

Le petit Malfoy s'était penché par dessus le rebord et avait attrapé une maison par le toit. Drago la reposa et remonta aussi vite qu'il pu sur le manège.

"Toi... si tu refais un coup dans ce genre, tu finis noyé dans le lac et dévoré par le calamar géant !!" Il lui fit aussi les gros yeux.

"Beuuuh..." Bastien se renfrogna et ne regarda plus l'attraction, trop occupé à se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un calamar géant.

C'est quand ils ressortirent que tout se compliqua...

"PLUTOOOOOOOOOO !!!" hurla Louise en voyant son héro préféré de Bande Dessinée moldue devant elle. "PLUTO PLUTO PLUTO !!" Elle se précipita sur le pauvre homme déguisé et ne le lâcha plus.

C'est avec un sourire que le moldu posa pour la photo entre les petits (et même les grands vu que tous les ados avaient aussi prit la pose ). Seulement, quand ils se séparèrent de Pluto, Louise ne voulait pas le lâcher et s'accrochait désespérément à la queue du costume !!

"pas partir, veux pas !! Pluto pluto pluto !!!"

L'homme tentait de la défaire mais...

"Pluto zi tu restes pas zavec moi ze te transforme en crapaud avec la baguette mazique de tonton 'mumus !!"

Pseudo-Plutô rigola. "Allez, laisse-moi petite, j'ai du travail."

Mais Louise était aussi têtue que petite.

"NAN NAN NAN !!" L'homme avançait et la petite tenait toujours Pluto par la queue. Sirius entra alors en scène.

"Ma petite Louise d'amour que j'aime... Viens par là !"

Il prit la petite en poid et la porta sur son épaule alors qu'elle tambourinait son dos à l'aide de ses petits poings et martellait sa poitrine à l'aide de ses chaussures.

Ils se promenèrent dans le parc et décidèrent d'aller au petit train de la mine. Pas rassurée du tout, Ociane dit qu'elle surveillait les trois marmots et qu'ils pouvaient y aller touuuuut seuls.

Avec un sourire, Mariah traita sa soeur de peureuse alors qu'elle-même n'en menait pas large du tout. Pourtant... ils n'avaient pas encore vu le SpaceMountain...

Un quart d'heure de queue plus tard, ils montaient dans le petit train, prenant à eux tous le train et ses wagons pour eux seuls.

"Chic, un voyage rien que pour nous !!" s'exclama Aurore en serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Il y eu une secousse et le train s'ébranla. Rapidement, il prit de la vitesse et ralentit sur une montée.

Cécile soupira :" C'est ça le petit train de la mine ? Beuuuh, c'est lent et c'est..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à crier comme les autres quand vint l'heure de la première descente, plus par surprise que par peur. Seulement quand on commence à crier dans ce genre d'atrractions, soit on s'arrête pas, soit... non on ne s'arrête pas tout court en fait.

Aurore en était presque à sortir sa baguette magique pour se lancer un sort de lévitation. Elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout faite pour ce genre de choses !!

Harry à côté d'elle s'amusait comme un fou par contre et l'avait lâché, la laissant seule avec ses angoisses. En voyant qu'is allaient se prendre une poutre en travers de la figure, et qu'ils ne voyaient pas où allaient les rails pas 50 cm devant eux, Aurore baptisa DisneyLand Paris "Le parc des fous furieux"... Juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent aplatir par la poutre, elle se dit :" Ci-gît Aurore Potter, écrasée par une poutre dans un train taré...."

Mais elle sentit son coeur remonter dans sa poitrine et rester en haut de la pente tandis qu'elle descendait à pleine vitesse pour remonter de nouveau, redescendre encore et... Elle ferma les yeux et n'écouta plus que les cris.

Quand soudain... tout s'arrêta. Les cris, le bruit infernal des rails, et le mouvement. Elle sentit la barre de sécurité se relever et une main la secouer gentiment.

"Hey, Aurora, t'es toute blanche, ça va pas ?"

Elle secoua négativement la tête et réussit à sortir deux mots, pas plus : "Plus... jamais..."

Le jeune Black rigola et sortit sa belle du manège en la portant dans ses bras, se dirigeant allègrement vers la prochaine attraction au grand damn de la triplette qu'il portait...

¤¤¤¤

_**JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!!**_

_**PLEINS DE BISOUS BAVEUX (lol) **_

_**JE VOUS ADORE TOUS ET J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE A ETE A LA HAUTEUR**_

_**DE VOS ATTENTES!!!**_

_**Sinon, voilà un an que j'hante les méandre de fanfictionnet !!! Donc ce petit (hem) chapitre fête trois choses: mon "anniversaire", Noël et Jour de l'an...**_

_**Ainsi, pour résumer :D :**_

_**GROS POUTOUX ET BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**_


	5. NOTE !

Salut tout le monde !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à en venir à cette extrêmité mais... voilà : je n'ai plus un poil d'inspiration pour cette fic !

Alors comme moi, quand je lis une fic qui n'a pas été updatée depuis des lustres, je ne supporte pas que l'auteur la supprime sans avis au préalable... ben voilà je vous le dis : cette fic sera supprimée sous peu.

Par contre... si quelqu'un veut la reprendre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

Voilà. Donc à la fin de mes vacances, je supprimerais cette fiction.

Je vous z'adore ! SMOUACK !

Le fait est, en fait, que je n'arrive plus à imaginer quoique ce soit concernant l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai recemment eu l'illumination pour Who Knows, que certains doivent connaître mais alors après... plus rien du tout !

Donc me voilà partie pour une fic sur Alias, bien avancée sur mon ordinateur, qui ne sera publié que... enfin, je sais pas mais pas tout de suite !

Voilà, en espérant que vous comprendrez mon initiative...

Bzou !


End file.
